Revenge
by Darthrath
Summary: Rewrite of my first PJO fanfic. A story of family, adventure, destruction, love, death, and war. All of my favorite things. Want to know what it's about? You'll just have to read because I ain't telling you nothing. Hope you like it. Disclaimer: I own nothing having to do with Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus.
1. Dreams

**I don't know how I managed to screw up this story twice, but ya know what they say. Third times the charm. So, here it is. Hope you like it and please don't go too hard on me. Don't forget to review. Thanks. **

**-Darthrath**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I shot awake from the nightmare corrupting my dreams for the thousandth time. I looked to the side of my bed to find Vera. Her gold eyes looked at me with concern as I sat up against the headboard of my bed in my praetor quarters. Her ears were standing straight in alertness as her body was tense. I could feel the sweat running down my face and neck as I breathed hard. I looked at Vera and patted the spot on the bed next to me. She gladly jumped up, sat down, and stared at me.

_ Are you alright, Theseus? _She asked in my mind.

I reassured her with a small smile and ran my hand through her black fur.

"I'm okay, girl. Just a bad dream." I said out loud.

I got up as she continued to watch me.

_The dream again? _She asked.

I only nodded before looking at the nightstand. The clock read six a.m. Dammit, that stupid nightmare. If I wouldn't be having it once a week I wouldn't be getting up early. Being a demigod sucks sometimes. Especially being a legacy of Jupiter and Poseidon.

_It could be worse. We could have no camps to go to so we could be safe. _Vera commented on my thoughts from the bed.

I remember when my adoptive mother gave Vera to me as a present. The minute I took the pup into my arms, a gold glow surrounded us. After that happened, mother told me that the bond was sealed. She explained that we can communicate telepathically, sense each other's location, and Vera can only be killed in battle.

"True, but still." I responded grimly.

If only I could have done something. If only I was old enough and strong enough to save them.

_Theseus, there was nothing you could do. You know that. _Vera stated.

I only looked out the window without responding. The sun was halfway over the hills in the distance. I walked over to my bureau and took out some shorts and left my undershirt on. Vera jumped from the bed and went to my side. She was a large wolf for her age. The tips of her ears went up to my hips and I stood at six two. I slipped on my combat boots and walked out the door of my praetor quarters, Vera on my heels.

"What I don't understand is that I keep having it even after getting Morpheus' blessing." I whispered.

_Maybe it's because you need to avenge them or something __of that sort__. _

I shrugged, "Whatever it is, I hope I find out soon. You go ahead and hunt. I'm just going for a jog to clear my head." I told her.

She nodded her head and ran off in a random direction. I just started jogging away from the barracks and around the borders of New Rome. I pondered on my life in the Greek and Roman mythological world and how it started. It all started back after world war two and when the big three made the pact. It wasn't long after when Zeus and Poseidon discovered Hades' secret. After the two brothers learned about Bianca and Nico, instead of taking his anger out on Hades, Zeus decided to have a Roman child, my father, Alexander Reid. Poseidon knew what Zeus did, so he went and had my mother, Andromeda. My parents weren't the most famous demigods, but they were among the best fighters. When they came of age, my father became a soldier in the U.S. army and my mom became a nurse for the military. It was like fate. My dad was injured and the nurse that took care of him was my mom. They fell in love and when they realized they were different types of demigods, my grandfathers made them swear not to tell the Greeks or Romans that the opposite pantheon existed. A few years later, they were married and not long after that, they settled down in a beach house in New Jersey and gave birth to me; Theseus Reid. It's funny how my parents and I are named after Greek and Roman heroes.

Life was good. My parents taught me to be Greek and Roman as well as trained me with all of the basic weapons. My mother would help me with my sea powers while my father helped me with air powers. I couldn't use them at once though. I tried and ended up passing out from the strain. I was twelve when my parents were going to send me to Camp Half-blood because it was closer than Camp Jupiter. That's when the kraken came and they fought it, but their older age made their powers weaker. They sent me away, but before I left, I looked back and saw them die. That is what plagues my dreams. I made it to Camp Half-blood after a week or so of moving through the woods and eating out of the trash. I ran into many strong monsters, but I killed them with Harbinger, my claymore that turns into a vambrace. I have two, the other turns into my shield. On the way there though, I ran into Hestia. She found me because of the lack of hope I had and she felt my loss. She pitied me and adopted me. She couldn't interfere by taking me to camp, but she gave me Vera as a companion. Hestia made her the same age as me so she could keep up with me and hunt for food instead of eating trash, plus I could conjure food after a few tries. When I finally made it to camp, Vera and I were both injured and weak from being attacked from a pack of hell hounds and I still have the three long scars across my chest to prove it. Annabeth and Chiron were the ones to find us and take us to the infirmary. When I woke up the morning after that, there was a boy on a bed across from mine. It was Percy. Later, I found out we were half-brothers. I can still picture everyone's faces when we were claimed after capture the flag. Him by Poseidon and me by both him and Hestia. Ever since then, we have been brothers in all but blood. In between the wars, I hunted the kraken and the one that sent it to kill my parents, but have had no success.

Throughout the years, Percy and the others went on quests while I stayed at camp to defend it and defend it successfully, I did. That's also the way I got myself out of the great prophecies. I never really wanted glory. I only ever wanted to protect those I care about. Of course I had to hide my sky powers until the second giant war when the Romans came to light. Thalia and I were like brother and sister before that, but when she learned I was a legacy of Jupiter, she treated me even more so. Jason was glad to accept me as a brother as well. Anyway, before the giant war ended, I managed to kill Octavian in the siege of Camp Half-blood and help Percy send Gaea back to sleep. After the war was over, the Romans elected me as praetor next to Reyna. They respected me as a warrior and leader. I managed to defeat all of my enemies in the coliseum, thus gaining my praetor-ship. That brings us to now, two years after the giant war. I made my way back to the barracks as I finished my jog. The sun was much higher. It must be eight fifteen or so. Breakfast would be at nine. I walked in and went to my room to see Reyna there waiting for me. I smiled at her as I approached. She didn't return it, only looked at me with concern. I heard paws hitting the ground. I didn't need to look to know Vera was at my side.

"Good morning Theseus." she greeted quickly before turning away for a moment.

What was that about? Before she turned I could have sworn I saw her cheeks reddening. Was she blushing? I shook it off. We are colleagues. We don't think that way about each other.

"Mornin Reyna." I responded.

She narrowed her eyes as I gave her a straight face.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered a bit hesitantly.

"You know you can't lie to me, Theseus. It was the dream again, wasn't it?" her dark eyes were narrowed at me.

I felt Vera rub up against my leg and nudged my hand with her head.

_Tell her Theseus. She can help you cope. You both have gotten close after all. _She said.

It's true. Reyna and I have been pretty close as co-praetors. We haven't dated, though, not that I would mind going out with her. She is rather attractive, is the same age as me, and her body is rather- No, bad thoughts.

"Yes, it was the dream." I answered.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

The only ones that know what happened to my parents and of my nightmares are her, Percy, Hestia, Jason, Thalia, and Vera for obvious reasons. Whenever one of them are near, I talk to them about it in hopes that it helps. Sometimes it does, other times, it doesn't. That's why she is asking. I can't talk now, though. I need a shower and then there's breakfast.

"Maybe later Reyna."

"Alright, where?"

I sighed, "We can go to a coffee shop after breakfast."

"Fine. You better be there." she warned and left.

I sighed deeply and entered my room with Vera. Why do people always have to be asking if I'm okay? It's never going to be okay. Not until I avenge my parents. I thought as I closed the door.

_It's alright Theseus. She just cares. _She said.

I didn't respond. I just stripped and went to the bathroom while Vera waited. I looked into the mirror and realized why Reyna was asking. My eyes had slight bags under them. I looked tired. Everything else was fine. My hair was still as black and unruly as ever, my skin was a perfect mix between tan and pale, and my eyes were a shining electric blue and sea green with flex of orange fire in the mix. I realized I had come a long way from that little inexperienced twelve year old I once was. My body became lean and toned. That's what you get from years of fighting monsters and deities plus non-stop training. I looked from the mirror and took my shower. The warm water rejuvenated me and gave me energy. After I was finished, I put on fresh combat pants and a camp shirt. I strapped on my vambraces with my praetor toga and armor. I went to a corner where my father's sword, Mjolnir, rested against the wall. I picked up the three foot, imperial gold, sabre and strapped it to my left hip. I took my bow and slung it around my shoulder. It was also a gift from Hestia. It's black with flame designs and produces it's own arrows just by pulling the string. Am I being paranoid by carrying all my weapons? Maybe. Do I care? No. When you live in a world where monsters hunt you, you learn to be prepared. Once I was all situated, it was almost nine so I made my way to the mess hall.

_Reyna POV_

I woke up to him again. Even though I tend to get up early, I could still faintly hear him in the other room next to mine. The constant tossing and turning and muttering. He was having a nightmare. I wanted to help him. I wanted to walk into his room, wrap my arms around him, and reassure him, but that wouldn't be right. We are just colleagues. Soon, all of the noise stopped and I knew he was awake. I heard his voice, but couldn't make out the words from the thickness of the walls. He must be talking to Vera. I got up and put on some fresh clothes before continuing some paperwork I didn't finish last night. I heard a door open and close. I finished the paperwork after an hour or two and went outside of my room to wait for him after putting on my praetor armor, toga, and gladius. I wanted to know what the nightmare was this time. Some times it changes, other times it's the same. I feel sorry for him. How maddening it must be to have that nightmare every few days. He talks to me about it and to others, but sometimes it seems like it doesn't help. It wasn't long before I heard him approaching with Vera next to him.

"Good morning Theseus." I greeted before turning away quickly so he didn't see my blush.

He looked, in a word, hot. The under-shirt he was wearing clung to his sweaty muscular form and the moisture practically made it almost see-through. The muscles on his chest were close to perfect along with his abs. Everything about him was satisfactory. Especially those eyes and his hauntingly black messy hair. Gods, if I could run my hands through it and those lips- No Reyna! He is a colleague. That is it. You don't need a repeat of what happened with Jason. After composing myself, I turned back to him. That's when I noticed the bags under his eyes. He couldn't have slept well.

"Mornin Reyna." he greeted back.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

He hesitated for a second before answering, "Yeah, I'm fine."

I didn't believe him.

I narrowed my eyes, "You know you can't lie to me, Theseus. It was a dream again, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was the dream." he answered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked sincerely.

"Maybe later Reyna."

He really didn't seem in that good of a mood today.

"Alright, where?"

He sighed, probably not looking forward to it, "We can go to a coffee shop after breakfast."

"Fine, but you better be there." I warned.

I walked to the mess hall. Other demigods were leaving their rooms and heading there as well. I sat down at the praetor table and waited for breakfast to start. I just hope I can help Theseus. He seems to be getting more restless. The nightmares must be getting worse. I'll need to see when we talk.


	2. Nightmares and Battles

**Alright, heres the deal. I'm going to be training myself for the army all week. So, it might be a while before I get another chapter out. I'll write when I can, but I need to study and workout. Just wanted to let you know. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. **

**-Darthrath**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Theseus POV _**Theseus' thoughts**/_Vera's thoughts_

I was not looking forward to this talk. I wanted to cry when I woke up. The nightmares have gotten worse to where they feel real. The screams, the foul smell of the kraken as it attacked my parents. I think something is going to happen because the last time they felt this real, the titan war happened and it was the same with the giant war. I can't get over how something feels off today. What is it? I thought all of this over as I walked to a coffee shop in New Rome Reyna and I always go to to talk things over. I dropped off my vambraces, bow, and dad's sword with Terminus and Julia before walking through the borders.

_You need to calm down, Theseus, before you give me a migraine from all the thinking and anxiety. _Vera complained next to me.

**I'm sorry. I can't help it. Can't you feel it too? It's like my damn demigod senses are tingling.** I responded telepathically.

_Really? Demigod senses? _She gave me a look that was as if she had one eyebrow raised.

**Shut up, you know what I mean. **

_I know, I'm just love to mess with you. _I could practically hear the smirk in her voice. _But to answer your question, yes, something in the air does feel off today._

**You think the monsters are gonna try something? There are still plenty out there. Enough to make a fair sized army, even.**

_I don't know, but in the meantime, the only thing we can do is keep our eyes peeled._

**Right.**

We entered the coffee shop. The place was alive with demigods sitting in random spots around the room drinking coffee and conversing. Vera went to a spot in the corner next to my usual seat.

"Hey Theseus." the cashier, Charlie, greeted, "What will it be? The usual?" he asked.

"Hey Charlie. Yeah, just the usual." I answered.

"Theseus." I heard a familiar voice behind me.

I turned around quickly to find Frank and Hazel. I became close friends with them over the months of being praetor. Frank managed to help me improve my archery until it was almost perfect. Both looked happy with smiles on their faces and their hands joined. Under any other circumstance, I could imagine us in a random coffee shop out in the city and we just ran into each other. I wonder if Percy and Annabeth are around, since it's summer and they go to college in New Rome.

"Hey brother." as if on cue, there they were.

My half-brother and his daughter of Athena girlfriend walked right in and saw me. I smiled at the group of friends in front of me. It was great to see them. Then I thought about my talk I was going to have with Reyna. I stopped my face from falling, but that didn't stop the mental break I was having. If they decide to hang out with me, then I will have to tell the rest of them what happened. Curse you, fate.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked with forced cheerfulness.

They seemed to buy it, but I stole a look at Annabeth. Her gray eyes bored into mine and I knew she suspected something.

"Theseus, here's your coffee." Charlie called behind the cash register.

I quickly ran to pay for it while thanking the gods for the excuse to turn my back. I took my coffee and walked to my booth. My friends and brother followed me after ordering some coffee for themselves. Shit shit shit. I'm okay with Percy and Reyna knowing, but not the others. They'll look at me with pity and I hate that. Where is Reyna anyway? I sat at the end of the table in a chair while the others sat in the booth. Vera sat at my feet.

"Hi Vera." Hazel smiled and petted her.

"So, what have you been up to?" Percy asked me.

Annabeth was still looking at me calculatingly, trying to figure out what I'm hiding. I slowly sipped my coffee to calm myself a bit before answering.

"Nothing much, Perce, just tending to my praetor duties mostly." I spoke casually.

"Are you alright Theseus?" Annabeth cut in.

This made the rest of them look closer at me. Hazel stopped playing with Vera and made eye contact just like the others were. I swallowed hard and was about to answer when I heard the door to the shop open. I prayed for it to be who I thought it was. I wasn't disappointed when I heard Reyna's melodic yet strong voice.

"Hi Charlie. Can I get a twenty four ounce hazelnut?" she ordered.

"Sure thing Reyna." he answered.

She sat down on the right of me next to Hazel at the end of the booth. Her dark eyes met my panicked ones.

"What are you guys up to?" she asked the others.

"Oh, we just stopped in for a cup and we all ran into Theseus." Percy answered, patting me on the shoulder.

"What are you doing here Reyna?" Annabeth asked.

"Theseus and I were going to talk about the nightmare." she answered straight out.

How could she?! How could she just say that in front of the others. They don't need to know. She must have noticed the hurt and betrayed look I was having because she frowned and said,

"I'm sorry Theseus. Besides, they were bound to find out sometime."

Hazel, Frank, and Annabeth looked confused while Percy had found a great interest in his coffee cup.

"What are you talking about?" Frank asked.

They looked at Percy, Reyna, and I. I just looked down at Vera and slowly petted her. A force of habit I picked up a long time ago whenever I am nervous. They looked to me.

"Theseus, what aren't you telling us?" Annabeth asked.

_It's alright. Tell them. It will help. _Vera encouraged.

I took a deep breath, "I haven't been totally honest with you guys over the years. You know me, I'm just as easy going as Percy most of the time, but ever since my parents died, I have had nightmares." their eyes widened in realization, but none responded, so I went on, "Last night was one of the worst nightmares I had ever had." I choked a bit, remembering the awful details.

Percy put a hand on my shoulder while I felt Reyna put a hand over mine. The weird thing was when she touched me, I felt strong. I felt electricity run through my body, not my own, from her touch. I looked up into those dark orbs of hers before looking to the others. I went on to telling them everything.

_Flashback_

My parents and I were enjoying a nice day out on the beach. My father and mother walked along the beach while I trained a bit with my powers. My mother wore a two piece bathing suit with a cover while my dad was wearing swim trunks similar to mine. My parents looked at each other lovingly. Her sea green eyes meeting his electric blue ones. I splashed them, ruining the moment. My dad threw me into the water while mom laughed. We were smiling and having a good time. Until the clouds became dark and the sea reacted the same way. The waves became taller and crashed harder against the sand. The tide rose fifty yards as I could see something coming in our direction. Something big. My parents looked out at the water in slight fear. My father quickly turned to me.

"Theseus, get to the house. When you get there, find the present that is in my closet. Take any other weapon you can find. After that, pack some clothes and food. Run to Camp Half-blood." He told me calmly.

My mom was throwing waves and fists made of water at the monster to slow it down. I couldn't see it, but there was a huge shape that was quickly approaching the shore.

"What about you and mom? I can't leave you." I argued.

"We will be fine Theseus, now go. I won't ask again." he ordered.

I knew better than to disobey, so I quickly ran to our beach house. I quickly ran in and put on some fresh clothes in seconds. I strapped on dads sword and found the vambraces in the closet. I packed the essentials, clothes and food, in a backpack and quickly ran back out. I was about to go for camp, then I heard a scream, my moms. I turned back to the beach and ran fifty yards and saw it. The kraken. It was easily the size of an eighty story building and smelled worse than a skunk. It was as if death gave birth to the monster. Then I realized it. This is the original kraken. I then saw why my mom screamed. In one of it's tentacles, my father was trapped. He tried to squirm or electrocute it and my mom tried to help with ice and water, but the kraken was too strong. I watched as it slowly squeezed him. My dad screamed in agony under the pressure. I was frozen in horror as I stared at the blood pouring from him and the sound of his bones breaking. Fresh tears fell down my face. He screamed more until finally being silenced by being thrown into the water. My mother screamed again and lashed out in rage, but the kraken simply slapped her across the sand and grabbed her. I watched her unconscious body be dragged into the ocean to disappear with the kraken.

_Flashback end_

I felt fresh tears running down my face once I was finished. Vera put her head in my lap.

_Don't let it get to you Theseus. _She said

I lifted my gaze from the table to see what their reactions are. Fortunately none of them showed pity. Just sadness. Annabeth had her hands over her mouth and her eyes looked teary. Hazel was worse, she looked close to sobbing. I was thankful for Frank because he was giving me a look as though he was saying, 'I know how you feel man'. Percy and Reyna were just staring. Annabeth put her hands down after a moment. She was about to speak before being cut off by the alarm bell. We are being attacked by monsters. All our eyes went wide before we shot out of our seats and ran outside along with the rest of the demigods. I couldn't help but think, 'Good, I can take out my anger on the monsters. I felt the predatory smile that spread on my face as I ran with the others toward Terminus.

_Percy POV_

This is bad. This is really bad. Usually, Theseus just sees or hears fragments of what happened. Now, it's just like before the titan and giant wars. He is seeing, feeling, and hearing the full thing. I kept an eye on him as we got our weapons from Terminus. The predatory smirk he had at the moment unnerved me. He was probably going to go demon again. It wouldn't be the first time. Ever since we were twelve, he has had a personal vendetta against all monsters. I can only hope he can eventually kill the kraken and the one who sent it. Maybe then he will have peace. I feel sorry for him, but I know he hates that. Just like I do. I took Riptide while he got his vambraces and his father's sword, Mjolnir. He ripped off his praetor toga so he just wore armor and started running to where everyone else was. After getting armor, we ended up in the field of Mars. A few hundred yards in front of us, moving forward, was a force of at least five hundred monsters. I uncapped Riptide and readied myself. Theseus stood before the Romans as they formed ranks next to Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, and I. Theseus still had that predatory smirk on his face as he paced in front of us with Vera next to him. I noticed Reyna sailing through the air on her pegasus. Once all the Romans were formed up, Theseus spoke.

"Alright kids! I don't know what the hell these buggers are doing here, but lets show them who's boss!" he yelled.

The army of one thousand Romans cheered in agreement. The monster army was really close now. They began firing arrows.

"Shields up!" Theseus commanded.

I stepped behind the Roman shields with Frank, Hazel, and Annabeth as the arrows came crashing down on us. The familiar sound of arrow hitting shield filled the air. I could have sworn I heard Theseus say a few curses. After a moment, the arrows stopped and the Romans put their shields down. Arrows littered the ground around us. Then I noticed Theseus and why he was cursing. An arrow managed to pierce his right shoulder. He put his shield away and Vera took her rightful place beside him. He ripped the arrow from his shoulder and lit his hand on fire before pressing it against the wound. Once he pulled his hand away, I noticed his shoulder was fully healed. He smiled again as the army of monsters was even closer. Fifty yards. We all prepared for impact. Forty yards. Theseus drew his father's sword and charged as the blade crackled with electricity.

"CHARGE!" he bellowed.

We and the Romans didn't hesitate to follow him. We ran straight at them, swords and shields at the ready. Theseus called a huge lightning bolt from the sky and shot it at the middle of the enemy before running head on into them, the rest of us on his heels. That's when things got interesting. I managed to keep an eye on Theseus as he fought to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. I ducked under a sword and stabbed the dracaenae wielding it. Theseus did as I expected. He went into full on demon mode. No monster stood more than a few seconds against him. He slashed, ducked, stabbed, rolled, and used his powers on every monster in sight. I rolled under a club from a cyclops and stabbed it in the belly. It screamed before turning to gold dust. I noticed Annabeth next to me and Frank was back to back with Hazel. I heard Theseus yell a loud battle cry before the sound of roaring fire. I looked back to him to see a big hoe in the monster forces that he created. Man, he is pissed. The fighting went on for almost an hour. Many were covered in gold dust. I was relieved I didn't see any deaths on our side. Many were injured considerably though. I looked around and saw a group of demigods circled around something. Then I noticed Theseus was nowhere to be seen. I ran up to the circle with the others and made it to the front to see my half-brother standing over the last monster. A laistrygonian giant. He held his sword to it's throat, a mad look in his eyes. I stared at him. He was covered in gold dust along with some of his own blood. His armor was torn in a few places and there were obvious wounds along his back. He didn't seem to care, his focus being on the monster in front of him.

"Who sent you?!" he demanded.

The laistrygonian spat at his feet, "I won't tell you anything, demigod scum."

Theseus withdrew his sword away and ignited his hands.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Reyna landed with her pegasus dismounted. She stood next to me, staring at Theseus with a frown. She didn't like when he was like this either. He wouldn't care for his own life. He just charges into battle without thought when he's like this. I was shaken from my thoughts by the grizzled screams of the laistrygonian as Theseus grabbed it with his burning hands.

"WHO SENT YOU?!" he asked again.

The giant seemed to deal with the pain for a moment to say a single sentence. A sentence that sent chills up my spine.

"The very one that killed your parents." the giant laughed before turning to dust from the fire.

We all looked to Theseus. His face was void of emotion, but he wasn't fooling me. On the inside, I know he is close to breaking down and sobbing. I'm gonna have to make sure he doesn't go get himself drunk tonight. Or I could just call Hestia. He looked around and seemed to notice his wounds. Without a word, he walked away. Leaving us all their, wondering who it was that killed his parents. Who sent the kraken to do it? Who?


	3. Cooling Off

**Here's the next chapter. So, what do you think of my story so far? Love it? Like it? Hate it? Please review. Thanks.**

**-Darthrath**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Theseus_ POV_

I don't know why I get so violent like that. I hate it when it happens sometimes, but it seems to be one of the only releases for me. The only therapy I can find. It's not like I have a girlfriend to do things with to distract me. Not those kinds of things, you perverts...Although... I hate the way people just stare at me when I enter the violent faze. The faces of both fear and awe at my savagery. It gets annoying. I just looked around me after killing the last enemy. They all looked at me knowingly. Everyone knew my birth parents died, but not how. I walked away without a word. The wounds on my back were beginning to burn. Vera followed close behind me. She doesn't talk to me. I am thankful how well she understands me. When I don't want to discuss anything, she'll leave it alone. I can't believe this is happening. The one who killed my parents sent them. Who is it? I need to find out. First, I should really heal my wounds. I can feel myself beginning to get dizzy from the blood loss. I can't believe that hell hound was able to get the drop on me like that. Then again, I did charge straight into the enemy, so I guess I had it coming. I'm really gonna get chewed out by Reyna or Percy for that. Or worse, mom. I shivered at the thought. I finally made it to my room and turned to Vera.

**Vera, could you please stand guard out here so no one can come in? **I asked.

_Alright. _She answered without hesitation.

I walked in, shut the door behind me, and started to quickly peel off my armor. The feeling of warm blood running down my back came once my breast and back plates was gone. I noticed the big marks through my armor. Damn, that hound hit me good. I pulled off my shirt, that was soaked in my blood and monster dust, and went to the bathroom. I looked at my back in the mirror. There were four large gashes running down from my shoulder blades to the small of my back. I quickly turned on the sink and used my powers to clean and heal the wounds. They were reduced to small scars in a matter of seconds. I exited the bathroom and went to my mini fridge. I pulled out a bottle of scotch and took a swig. This is another way for me to distract myself. I'm not proud of this either, but it works sometimes. Even though it can get me drunk. I didn't care. I sat on my rocking chair next to a window and just began drinking away. I felt Vera enter my mind.

_Theseus, Reyna is here. Should I let her in? _She asked.

I was about to answer when a flash of flames cut me off. The goddess of the hearth, home, and hope stood before me, her hands on her hips as though she was standing in front of a toddler that broke something and a frown on her face. She was in her forty-five year old form and wearing the usual light brown robes that went to her ankles.

_**Don't let her in yet, Vera. Tell her his mother is having a word with him. **_Mother commanded Vera.

_Yes mother. _I heard the response.

Vera can communicate through anyone's mind if commanded to or if she wishes it.

"Hello mom. How are you on this fine day?" I asked with a bit of sarcasm.

She slowly came closer. I took one last swig before letting what I knew was coming, to happen. She quickly took the bottle from me and burned the whole thing and it's contents. She always hated it when I drank unless it was to celebrate. I just stared at her. Her fiery orbs boring into mine. She knew I was close. So close to breaking down. Her expression softened at the hopelessness in me. Which was ironic considering I am her son. Once the alcohol was done burning, she rushed to me and wrapped me up in a warm embrace. I felt myself quickly begin to feel better and at the same time, a warm feeling surrounded me. I just let it all out. I soon began sobbing in my adopted mother's arms as she patted my back and whispered soothing things to me.

"Why, mother? Why? Why must my life be like this?" I asked between sobs.

"I don't know, Theseus. I can only tell you that you must pull through. You must keep going. Don't let what happened consume you. Live for them. Or you will waste away." she answered.

We were like that for another minute until I finally stopped crying. She wiped the tears away as I began feeling a lot better. She held me at arms length and looked into my eyes. Her flames meeting mine with electric blue and sea green in the mix.

"Take care of yourself my son. I don't wish to lose you to that awful memory." she told me.

I nodded, "I love you, mom."

"And I love you." she said before hugging me one last time and I averted my eyes so she could flash away.

**Alright, Vera, let her in. **I commanded.

I failed to realize that I was shirtless. This was going to be interesting.

_Reyna POV_

I watched him the whole time. How foolish could he be? To run straight into enemy lines like that without someone by your side is madness. Theseus didn't seem fazed though. He fought with a fire in his eyes that I have only seen once before. It was the need and want for vengeance fueling him, giving him the adrenaline to go on until all of his enemies were gold dust in the dirt. No monster could overwhelm him. I did see a hell hound manage to scratch his back, but he took the hit and lashed out at it, chopping off it's head in a single swing. Once the battle was finally over, I landed and watched him interrogate the last monster. It haunts me how he can be when provoked. I couldn't believe what I heard the monster say. The one that killed his parents sent them. I had tried to help him find the murderer, but it looks as if we no longer need to look. The Romans stared at me, one of their praetors, with eyes that asked, 'What now?', as Theseus left. I sighed.

"Romans, back to your regular activities. We shall discuss this attack with the senate later." I commanded.

They didn't hesitate. All went about their activities after putting their armor away and taking the injured to the infirmary. I went to talk to Theseus. Once I got to his room, I encountered Vera. We exchanged glances, she froze for a moment before I felt her enter my mind.

_Theseus is talking to his mother. You will need to wait a moment, praetor. _She told me.

I nodded in understanding. Vera laid back down in front of the door as we wait. I wonder what they are discussing. She's probably stopping him from drinking. I deduced that from the smell of something burning. I hope I can help him feel better. Lady Vesta being here will definitely help at least. I wonder if Camp Half-blood was attacked like we were. It's possible since the monsters were sent to attack us. I just hope there isn't going to be another big war. We could surely survive, but still. It has only been a year after the giant war. I pondered on this until Vera once again entered my mind.

_You may enter, praetor. _She said.

"Thank you, Vera." I said out loud.

The wolf stepped aside and I slowly grabbed the door knob, twisted it, and walked in. What I saw however, was not what I was expecting. I closed the door behind me and found my co-praetor in a rocking chair, looking at me, while being shirtless. Now, this isn't the first time I have seen him without a shirt, but lately, my feelings and thoughts on Theseus have been driving me crazy. The small drops of water running down his nicely defined and toned chest weren't helping either. Neither were the scars. Even they seemed to add to his attractiveness. Gods, I feel like some love struck daughter of Venus.

"What do you need Reyna?" he asked politely.

_You_. I thought, but I was not about to say that to him. He probably doesn't even feel that way for me. I couldn't stop staring as I felt my cheeks heat up. Oh great. I'm blushing. What's next? Finally, he noticed where I was staring and why I was blushing after looking confused. His eyes widened once he realized it. He looked down.

"Oh gods. I'm sorry Reyna, I completely forgot." he apologized.

I turned away, refusing to look. If I did, I was afraid that I would begin to feel attracted, to think things. That I would want to feel his chest against mine with our arms wrapped around each other as we- Damn you Theseus Reid! It's your fault I'm thinking this. It's either him or Venus. I shook those thoughts away as the blush left. I heard him open a drawer and close it.

"Okay, you can look."

I turned back to him, he wore a fresh camp shirt. He was giving me an apologetic expression as I noticed his cheeks were red.

"It's alright. Just don't let it happen again." I said sternly.

He nodded, "So, what is it that you need?" he asked again, turning serious.

We both sat down across from each other. Him in his rocking chair and me in his desk chair.

"Are you alright, Theseus?" I asked.

I focused on him. His movements and expressions. If he lied, I would know. Nothing changed. He didn't move and his face didn't change from straight.

"I'm feeling a lot better now that mom visited me." he answered, sounding sure of himself.

I'm glad to hear that.

"Good. The rest of camp is currently at lunch, so there will be a senate meeting afterwards. We need to discuss the attack. I also have a feeling that this wasn't random. We will need to inform Camp Half-blood about this as well."

He nodded in agreement, "Yes, that seems like the thing to do."

There was silence for a moment before he asked with concern,

"Any casualties?"

I gave him a small smile and answered, "None. Only injuries, and even they are few."

"Good."

We paused for a moment, the silence making me anxious while he stared at the floor in thought. After a minute, he finally looked up to me.

"Well, we better join the others. Besides, I'm hungry." he stated, getting up.

I watched him put new armor on along with his weapons and another praetor toga. He was finishing with the straps on his vambraces once we got to the door. Those were the things that usually stood out to me. Where did his father get those? I would constantly wonder. I would never ask because I thought I would be bringing up a touchy subject. Especially with the other question as well. Why is his father's sword called Mjolnir. As we left the room and Vera got up to follow us, I thought, might as well start a conversation.

"Where did they come from?" I asked straight out.

He looked at me, confused, "Where did what come from?"

I gestured to his wrists. He looked down and smiled as if remembering something happy.

"Right, when I first went to Olympus, Hephaestus stopped me before I could leave. I was there during a summer solstice. Anyway, he stopped me and asked where I got them. The Olympians weren't really familiar with me yet, so that's how he didn't know."

We walked as he explained. We were half-way to the mess hall.

"I explained that they were a gift from my father. It turned out, Hephaestus made them for him because he owed my dad a favor. I was barely a month old at the time. Hephaestus made sure that they can adjust to fit me perfectly, they can repair themselves, and that only I can wear them."

We were in the mess hall now. All of my focus was on him as I listened and thought about all of the battles those wrist guards must have seen. We sat down and began eating as he went on. I noticed Percy, Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel sit with us and start listening to the story.

"What was the favor that your father did?" I asked with much curiosity.

He smiled again, "There was an attack on Camp Jupiter once, a long while back. My dad lead the defense and managed to save the life of a few of Vulcan's children. When the battle ended, Vulcan appeared before him and told him if he ever needed anything, the god of smiths owes him one." he finished.

He smiled at his brother and the others. They returned the gesture. He removed one of the vambraces quickly and tossed it to Percy.

"Try putting it on." he requested.

The second that Percy tried to slip it on, it was as if the thing jumped away from him as it slid across the table and back to the son of Vesta. Theseus smiled as he slipped it back on at it's rightful spot on his forearm.

"What about Mjolnir?" Annabeth asked, joining the conversation.

"Yeah, you never told me the story about it." Percy added.

Theseus slowly reached for said weapon and removed it from it's sheath. The imperial golden sword shined in the light. I have never seen a sword like it. I noticed Hazel looking at the three foot sabre in slight jealousy. The handle it self was long enough for two hands and the hilt was made to guard the hand and knuckles. It was similar to a cutlass, but was double edged. I could see the letters along the hilt forming the name, Mjolnir. He set it on the table for us to see.

"The story behind it is funny, actually. Out of all the super heroes, Thor was my dad's favorite. It was because they had the same powers. When Jupiter gave it to him, he decided to name it after Thor's hammer. The reason why I never told you about it was because I hated bringing the memories back, but now I realize it's time to face my demons."

We sent him reassuring looks as we passed the weapon around.

"Does it have any special properties?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, whenever I use it, my lightning powers are enhanced by at least ten percent."

she looked at him in awe and so did the rest of us. So that's why he can summon lightning that could rival Jupiter. I was glad he is opening up to us like this. Sure, we know him very well, but there are still a few things that have gone unanswered. Now, all that mystery is slowly slipping away from him. Then Percy asked him a question.

_Theseus POV_

I was so embarrassed when that happened with Reyna earlier. I was just out of it and totally forgot. It was odd though. I couldn't really see what the big deal was. She's seen my shirt off while I was swimming or she would find me in the bath house. Anyway, I'm just glad there weren't any casualties. As we walked, I told her about my weapons. It felt good to talk. Especially to Reyna. I don't know why, I just felt good around her. I smiled as I remembered the story.

_Flashback_

_Through most of the solstice meeting, I couldn't help but notice Hephaestus staring at my vambraces in familiarity. Like he's seen them before. I ignored it for a bit while Zeus droned on and I sat next to my mother at the hearth. She smiled as I helped her tend the flames. Once the meeting was over, Hephaestus approached me and I told Percy and the others not to wait up before turning to him. He was huge compared to me, even in human form. His beard smoked while he looked down at me. _

_ "What is your name, son of Hestia?" he asked._

_ "Theseus, sir. Theseus Reid." I told him, holding my hand out._

_ He shook it and I felt a few bones in my hand crack from the vice grip from his heavily calloused hand crushing my slightly worked one._

_ "Nice to meet you. The reason why I wanted to speak to you is because of those wrist guards you have." he gestured to my vambraces._

_ I always wondered where they came from. Did he make them? I thought as I looked down at them._

_ "You know them?" I asked._

_ "Correction, I made them. Your father asked because I owed him a favor." he explained._

_ "Really? You knew my father?" _

_ He smiled, "Yes, he treated my children with respect and managed to save a few of them. I asked what he was going to do with them and he told me how they were going to be a gift for his son. AKA, you." _

_ I smiled back at him, "Thank you. I always wondered where they came from." I praised. _

_ He shook his head, "Don't mention it." he started to walk away before turning his head back to me, "Your father was a great man and I held much respect for him. I pass this on to you, son of Hestia. Don't make me regret it." he stated._

_ I nodded vigorously, "Don't worry, I won't."_

_ He smiled again and I averted my eyes as he revealed his true form and flashed away._

_Flashback end_

To this day, Hephaestus has always given me respect and I always returned it and tried to make sure to be the best hero I could. I became the guardian of the camps and Olympus. Their protector, loyal standing at my post. Looks like I'm gonna have to take that title up once again. I just hope we can all survive this if there is another war coming. Our numbers have been lessened from the titan and giant wars. After showing them my father's sword, Percy asked me something.

"Didn't your mom have a weapon?"

"Yes, she did. It was a magnificent, six foot long, trident. The three prongs were sharp as a razor and the entire thing was made of celestial bronze. It was a gift from Poseidon." I explained.

"Why don't you have it?" Reyna asked.

"My mother had it on her when she...It was able to transform into a bracelet she had. She never got the chance to use it when the kraken attacked. It was like your pen, Perce, but if someone else tried to wield it, the trident would become ice cold and freeze them. Only me and my mom could use it."

They looked at me in awe. Then they started firing other questions at me. A few I didn't like talking about, what happened during the attack on Camp Half-blood while they were at the original Olympus. Many Romans and Greeks lost their lives the day the Romans attacked. I told them how I had to fight Gwen and Dakota. I ended up knocking them out before they apologized for being forced to fight me. We were talking until an Iris message appeared in front of our table. I heard someone calling out my name.

"Theseus!"


	4. War, Betrayals, and Rage

"Theseus!" the familiar voice of Nico cried.

I turned around in my seat and faced the Iris message. This can't be good. And it wasn't. When I saw him, I noticed he was currently in an infirmary cot while Will hastily patched him up. Will had a few bandages on as well. Looks like my theory was correct. Camp Half-blood was attacked.

"Nico, what happened?" I asked.

"Well," he grunted as Will put some nectar on a bad gash on his arm, "big army of monster just came out of nowhere and attacked. That wasn't the unique thing though. They seemed organized. As if someone sent them. Any ideas?"

I paused for a moment, not wanting to repeat it, but I had to.

"Yes. We were attacked as well. I interrogated a monster and it turns out the one who killed my parents sent them. This is all my fault."

Before anything else could be said, a slender hand belonging to my co-praetor slapped me across the face.

"Don't you dare say that!" Reyna yelled, "I will not sit here and let you blame yourself. Even if you weren't here, monsters would still be attacking us."

Many sounded their agreement while I rubbed my cheek and muttered an apology. She sat down and Nico continued.

"Anyway, I have some bad news."

"What?" Percy asked.

"Rachel spouted another prophecy right after the battle" Nico answered, hanging his head in sadness, "and it's not good. It's about you, Theseus."

Silence. Utter and complete silence consumed the room once Nico finished that sentence. All eyes were on me as I just sat there, frozen while on the inside, I was a wreck. _No no no no no, _I thought. _How could this be happening? Why do you hate me, fate? _I was afraid to ask what the prophecy said, but I eventually swallowed the lump in my throat and asked.

"What did she say, Nico?"

"You won't like it." he warned.

I smashed my fist on the table, causing it to crack, "WHAT. DID. SHE. SAY?!" I demanded.

Fear flashed in the son of Hades eye's before he relented.

"The son of the hearth shall answer the call,

he must lead the armies to save us all.

To ensure victory, he must fight the last battle alone

and sacrifice himself to defeat the murderer and traitor." Nico recited.

I just stared at the floor. I could feel all eyes on me. They probably all thought I was a dead man walking and I probably am. The prophecy clearly said I would sacrifice myself, but what about the traitor part. I get the titans, but who would betray Olympus? Vera looked up to me with her piercing gold eyes. I could have sworn she looked close to crying. She placed her head on my knee and whimpered.

_"I am so sorry, Theseus." _she said.

**"****Don't be, Vera. Our fates had to be sealed sometime. At least we lived longer than normal." **I responded while stroking her head and ears to comfort her.

"Theseus." a voice next to me said, but I wasn't listening to whoever it was.

"Theseus!" I realized it was Percy.

I left my trance of dread and looked to him. He put a hand on my shoulder and I noticed he looked close to crying.

"We'll get through this. We always survive." he looked to everyone else, "Right?!"

"Right!" they all yelled.

My focus travelled back to Nico.

"What's the damage?" I asked.

"Not bad. Just injuries. Some ambrosia, nectar, sleep, and we'll all be good as new. The gods have contacted us and want you and all the head demigods to come to Olympus immediately. I was told they were going to send Hermes and Apollo. And Theseus," he said before cutting off the connection, "it's good to see you."

I gave a small smile as the Iris message disappeared. I remembered the first time he said that to me during the titan war.

_Flashback_

_ Once defending camp with Chiron was done because the monsters stopped coming, I took Vera and we flame traveled to the empire state building. We ended up in the middle of a big fight. I pulled out Harbinger while Vera circled me closely. We moved through the monster hoards, destroying all in our way. I saw Hades in his chariot and Clarisse taking down a drakon single-handedly while screaming for blood. I noticed Nico being overwhelmed and immediately went to his aid. I blocked a club from hitting him and Vera jumped at the offending cyclops and ripped it's throat out. I helped Nico up and he actually smirked at me. I was always one of the only ones that he acted like his old self in front of. _

_ "Well, the mighty guardian has decided to grace us with his presence." he said sarcastically, "It's good to see you." _

_ I smirked back, "You're welcome for preventing you from becoming mashed potatoes, ungrateful goth."_ _I retaliated._

_ He mock glared at me before we both started laughing._

_ "How's camp?"_

_ "Safe and sound."_

_ "Good. Now, what do you say to a little competition?" he challenged. _

_ "You're on. The most kills wins." I accepted._

_ We went back to back and just started massacring the monsters. We both lost our count near the fifties and ended up totally forgetting about the bet._

_Flashback end_

I was taken from my fond reverie by the familiar entrance of gods flashing into our presence. We all bowed before Lords, Mercury and Apollo.

"Alright, members of the seven, Centurions, and Praetor Theseus, you have been summoned to a council meeting at once." Mercury announced.

It was funny seeing them both serious. Then again, this is war we're talking about and I bet they already know about the prophecy from the way they were looking at me. Mercury was giving me a saddened expression while Apollo was giving me a worried one.

"Take care of camp." I told Reyna.

She nodded and took the rest of the Romans to do their daily activities. The ones they called came forward and we held hands so they could teleport us to Olympus.

"A fair warning, your first time teleporting can make you sick." Apollo said.

Many had panicked looks at that, but couldn't do anything about it because we immediately teleported. The faces a few of them made were funny. It was like the movies where someone say something and the other person is like, 'Wait, what?' before something happens. As we appeared right outside of the Olympian throne room, many walked away quickly and immediately up-chucked in the grass while Apollo and Mercury were throwing out apologies. Vera was making a noise consistent with a laugh. I was surprised when I looked at my brother. There wasn't a hint of humor on his face. He just stared at me as though I was about to blow up. I was in the front as we all walked through the giant marble doors. The first thing that I saw were the Greeks. They each sat at the foot of their parent. They all had the same look on their faces once they saw me. Sadness, but as quickly as it came, it was gone to be replaced by a forced smile. _Wow, great way to give me confidence, _I thought.

_"At least they aren't crying." _Vera commented.

One of the Stolls waved to me, "If it isn't the wolf king."

I smiled at that. I gained that title the way Nico gained Ghost King. I have always had this odd bond with wolves and other canines. They'll even bow to me sometimes. Maybe it's because of Vera, but even I have no idea. I can even communicate with all types of canines.

"And don't you forget it, Travis." I responded.

I then saw a flash of red hair and a force of someone crashing into me and wrapping their arms around me. I looked down to see my old friend, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and she didn't look good. I felt my toga getting wet from her tears as she cried into my chest.

"I'm-sniff-so sorry-sob-Theseus." she cried.

I pushed her away a little bit so I could see her face. Her eyes were blood shot from crying and her tie-dyed shirt was wet from the tears. We have been close friends for a while, this must be hard for her.

"There is nothing to apologize for, RED. How could you have known?" I denied while the Romans joined their Greek counterparts, but the ones that knew me, Thalia, Jason, the Stolls, Katie, Will, Nico, and Clarisse all came over.

I hugged Rachel one last time before putting on a smile for my closest friends and exchanging hugs and other greetings. Nico limped over to me. They all had bandages, in fact. Some not as bad as others. They greeted me and the rest of the seven that were behind me.

"How ya been, Theseus?" Connor asked.

"You know, same old, same old. Keeping watch over Camp Jupiter." I answered.

I looked to Thalia and Jason, who both smiled and hugged me.

"Hey bro." Thalia said.

"Hey sis."

"Good to see you Theseus." Jason said.

"You too bro."

We were interrupted by the drama queen-I mean, Zeus, clearing his throat. They retreated to their parents, then I noticed something. Ares isn't here. That's odd. Usually he would be all for another war. I walked in front of my mother, bowed, earning a smile, did the same for Poseidon, another smile, and knelt before Zeus. Vera did the same and just sat next to me.

"You summoned me, grandfather?" I asked, getting serious.

"Yes, grandson, as you have been told, there is a new prophecy, but that is only the tip of the iceberg." he explained.

I looked up in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Many shuffled at my question except for the Romans, who had no idea.

"We have received a letter from our current threat." Zeus said, making a letter appear, "It read, _'Dear Olympians, We are sending you this friendly little letter to inform you of your imminent demise. Mark our words, by the time we are through with you, there will be no Olympus or your bastard children. We will laugh as you all burn and the demigods are all destroyed or enslaved just as we will do to the pathetic mortals. Be afraid. Be very afraid. With much hatred, O, H, K, and A'._" he read.

"Do we know who sent it?"

"Yes," this time, it was Hades, "I have checked Tartarus and the rest of the underworld. It turns out, Krios has escaped his prison, that is 'K', Hyperion has escaped from the tree Perseus trapped him in, 'H', and it appears, Oceanus, has returned, 'O'."

"That leaves 'A'. Any ideas?" I asked no one in particular.

"I do." a familiar voice proclaimed.

Every head turned to the entrance of the throne room to see an Iris message and in it was Ares, the god of war. Many looked confused until he continued.

"'A' is me, punk." he stated.

"WHAT?!" the council yelled in outrage.

Ares only smiled in response, his flame eyes glowing behind his sunglasses. I saw Clarisse with a look of pure shock in the corner of my eye.

"You dare betray us?!" Zeus bellowed, his master bolt held tightly in his hands.

Ares smiled, "Of course I have. I'm tired of answering to you, _father._" he spat the word as though it were poison in his mouth, "There shall be a new world order and the titans have promised me much power. I'm tired of taking orders from you. Tired of how stupid you all think I am. Tired of all the stupid, pointless, meetings where we always argue. Now, allow me to introduce your demise."

He moved out of the way and the Iris message settled on Krios, Hyperion, and Oceanus. Each were dressed in full battle armor. From looking at the background, I could tell they were on mount Othrys.

"You're a fool, Ares. Always have been, always will be." I said in a calm voice.

"Ah, if it is not the faithful guardian. And look, everyone is here with you." Oceanus taunted.

I got closer to the message with a face void of expression, Vera growling at my side. If they sent the monsters, then that means one of them are responsible for my parents deaths.

"State your business so I can plan on how I will kill you all."

They laughed at that, "As if you could even land a blow on any of us, puny demigod. Very well, our terms are simple. Give us Olympus and we won't inflict another war upon you." Hyperion stated.

"There are only four of you, even in our slightly weakened states, you still cannot beat us." Athena retorted.

The titans just smiled again.

"You underestimate us, wisdom goddess. Our numbers are many." Krios responded.

I summoned Harbinger and pointed it at the message, "If you want a war, I'll give you one. And I will make you fade." I growled.

"Very well." Krios and Hyperion left the message, leaving the titan of the sea, "But, before I go, I wanted to ask you something, son of Hestia." he said like he knew something I didn't.

I had a feeling of what was coming next. I slowly put my sword away to prevent from stabbing anyone when I go into a fit of rage.

"What?" I simply asked, my nerves rising.

"How did it feel when your parents died? To hear their scream? How did it feel to constantly hunt for me, but to fail every time?" he asked.

I felt my fists and jaw clench in concealed fury. I could feel my powers beginning to rise and prepare to explode.

"It was you." I stated angrily.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner." he taunted, that stupid smile still on his face, "come to think of it, you never knew what happened to your mother, did you? Let me educate you. When the kraken took her, it brought her unconcious body to me. Want to know what happened next?"

"Go to Tartarus." I responded, but he ignored it.

"I raped her." he said simply, which pissed me off even more, "I raped her until she begged for death and me, being the great merciful titan of the sea, granted her wish. After that, I tossed her remains to the sharks." once he finished that sentence, he swiped through the message, cutting it off.

I stood there. It was him. The whole time, it was Oceanus. I felt my fists clench as the whole room was silent and I felt all eyes on me again. I couldn't take it. With a loud roar, my whole body burst into flames. I just kept screaming as I fell to my knees. Many tried to get to me, but I pushed them back with my power. Fresh tears fell from my face and a .9 earthquake hit the room. The oceans and the skies darkened on the earth below, reflecting my rage and sadness. I wanted to kill everything. Kill everything, wait for it to reform, and then kill again. Vera tried calming me down, but I wouldn't have it. I just pushed her back like the others. I noticed I was using all of my powers, but as quickly as I realized it, I focused back on the pain. All the pain that bastard caused me. I will kill him. No, better yet, I'll torture him until he is begging to fade. AAAAH! I just kept screaming and crying and letting my power loose. Until, I my grandparents and mother got a hold of me. Poseidon, Hestia, and Zeus just tackled me to the ground to stop my rage from causing anymore damage. I tried to struggle, but their grip on me only tightened. After a minute, I finally gave up and sobbed. Just sobbed in their arms. My mother whispered words of comfort, but they weren't helping. I sat up with their arms still around me. My powers slowly stopped and the room was once again silent except for my sobbing. I looked at everyone.

"I'LL KILL HIM! I DON'T CARE IF I SACRIFICE MYSELF AND DIE! I SWEAR IT TO EVERY DEITY, I WILL MAKE HIM FADE!" I swore.

The loudest thunder I have ever heard boomed in the sky, sealing my oath. I looked at my grandfathers. Both had visible tears in their eyes. Poseidon had more because he loved my mother very much and to hear what that bastard did to her...He was feeling something similar to what I was. So was Zeus. I couldn't see my mother because she was hugging me from behind. I could feel her using her power to try and make me feel better. It was just barely working on the hopelessness I was feeling. I looked around the room and noticed many cracks and pieces of the walls and ceiling missing.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to Zeus.

We made eye contact, he knew what I meant, "There is nothing to forgive."

Slowly, I calmed down as everyone else just watched.


	5. I Take the Lead

**Sorry for the wait. I had slight writers block. Fear not, dear reader, I shall make sure the next update is quicker. As always, thanks for reading and please review.**

**-Darthrath**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Why? Why didn't you ever tell us, Theseus?" Thalia asked, a tinge of hurt in her eyes.

I paused for a moment, staying crouched on the ground while composing myself. I took deep breaths before standing up. My grandfathers and mother were back on their thrones, gazing at me along with everyone else.

"I didn't want to be pitied. Every time someone says sorry, I just want to kill something. Every time someone says it will be okay, I just want to scream at them about how much of a lie it is to say that. That is why I never told anyone what happened. Do you want to fully know?"

I received hesitant nods from everyone as they sat down. I stayed standing in the middle of the room.

"It was a nice day on the beach. We were going to have a picnic. We were laughing and talking...Until the skies darkened. The sea began to roil and that's when the kraken came. My father made me go to the house and pack some food and weapons for the trip to Camp Half-blood."

I looked around as I went on. All were paying attention. Some were even leaning forward in their seats.

"When I tried to get back to my parents, I saw my father trapped in one of it's tentacles...The kraken slowly squeezed him until he was dead." many gasps of horror sounded as Zeus began to visibly cry, "After that happened, it threw my mother around and took her. I never knew what happened to her. I guess I do now." I finished.

Poseidon was crying with his brother and many others. I just stood there in silence, glaring at the floor.

"Theseus," I looked up to see Dakota, "if you ever need to just talk, you know where to find me." he stated kindly, raising his flask of cool-aid**(Is that how you spell that?)** to me and taking a sip.

I gave a small smile and nodded.

"Me too." this time it was Gwen.

"Don't forget about me. Fire buddies for life." Leo joked causing many to chuckle.

I was always grateful for how the son of Hephaestus could always lighten the mood. We've also had lots of good times. Building automatons and other machines and weapons. I smiled at him as I made my body burst into flames. Leo did the same and walked over. We stood in front of each other before yelling,

"Hug me, brotha!"

Many burst out laughing and we must have looked like a human camp fire. After that many came and hugged me while giving words of reassurance, after I extinguished myself of course. I went and sat at my mother's feet.

"Alright," Zeus finally said, continuing the meeting, "now that we know who the enemy is, we need to decide how we are going to handle this new war."

"Well, it obviously states the demigods will be lead by Theseus." Athena stated, causing many to look to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Tell us what to do." Percy told me.

I visibly gulped. _Well, this is just perfect. I have to come up with everything. _Vera nudged me in encouragement. I slowly got back up and went to the middle of the room once again. Vera stood with me, like always.

"Well," I thought for a moment, "we need to make a good defensive perimeter around both camps. Have guards patrol the borders twenty four seven." nods of agreement and understanding, "Lady Artemis," said goddess gave me her attention along with Thalia, "we are going to need you and the hunters at Camp Half-blood."

"Of course, but do not presume we will enjoy it." Artemis responded bluntly.

I looked to Hera and bowed, "My queen, I will need you to contact the Amazons and tell them that I will be coming to negotiate an alliance." I asked respectfully.

I have always made sure to stay on Hera's good side. She has helped me on occasions and in return, I have done favors for her. One favor was assisting the amazons in recruiting more warriors. Along the way, I earned their respect along with Hera. The queen of the gods smiled down at me, surprising many.

"I hear they are eager for a visit from you."

I bowed again, "Thank you."

"Besides, the last time I checked, Queen Hylla seemed to fancy you a bit." she added.

I openly blushed from her statement. **Oh great, I like Reyna and now I got her sister after me. **

_"A real ladies' man you've turned into, brother." _Vera teased.

**"Oh, shut up." **I responded.

I turned to my uncle and grandfather.

"Hades, Poseidon, I need you both to check your domains for anything sketchy. If a monster so much as sneezes, I want to know about it so I can give it a tissue and a sword up the ass." they chuckled at that, but nodded.

"The same goes for the rest of you." I stated to the rest of the council, "We will also need to be training in the meantime when we aren't fighting." I finished.

I thought for a moment. There is still the matter of making Oceanus fade. How will I do that?

"Next, I will need a weapon that can make an immortal fade." I announced.

Hephaestus was about to speak, but mom beat him to it.

"I have the solution." she said, reaching into the hearth next to her throne.

She went to human height as she pulled out a weapon from the fire. I was confused until I saw it. It was a scythe, but not just any scythe. Many eyes, including mine went wide in realization. She was holding the scythe of Kronos.

"Sister, how do you posses that?!" Zeus demanded.

"Peace, brother, I was not able to destroy it, so I only saw one choice. I hid it in the hearth." she answered, coming towards me.

I slowly began to back away as she got closer.

"Mother, I am unworthy of that weapon. If anyone deserves to wield it, it's Percy." I said.

My brother shook his head, "Don't look at me, I'm not going anywhere near that thing."

So much for that idea.

"Theseus, you are my son, and I would trust no one else with this." she was right in front of me now, the scythe between us, "You must take it. You swore to every deity that you would make that monster fade."

She got me there. I guess I have no choice. My shaky hands slowly reached out and grabbed the weapon. Mother let go and as soon as she did that, the scythe changed. The blade straightened and the shaft shrunk into a sword hilt until I was holding Backbiter. The mix between steel and celestial bronze glowed in the light of Olympus as I examined the blade. I wondered where I was going to keep it before my mother answered for me.

"Give me your shield."

I did as I was told and summoned my shield. She took it and tossed it in the hearth.

"Now, concentrate and imagine it going into your vambrace where the shield was." she commanded.

I did and just like she said, the sword was now an engraving of a sword in the metal just like Harbinger, but on my left wrist.

"Why did it turn into Backbiter?" I asked.

"It changes to the weapon the wielder is most skilled with. For you it is a sword." she answered before returning to her throne and me to the center of the room.

"Is that all, grandfather?" I asked.

"No, we wish to give you our blessings, Theseus." Zeus proclaimed.

Once again, I was surprised along with the other demigods.

"Really?"

"Yes, we have also decided to give all of the councilors and centurions partial immortality, including praetor Reyna." Zeus answered.

A glow surrounded the demigods. They had looks of surprise then something else, I could tell they felt stronger. They looked it too. Many bowed and thanked Zeus and the other gods.

"Now, onto your blessings."

"Father, what about Theseus? Doesn't he get partial immortality like the rest of us?" Jason argued.

Zeus' eyes seemed to darken from sadness at that. I looked to my half-brother.

"Jase, there's no point. I'm going to die anyway." I told him.

"NO! You will not die!" he denied.

"Jason, think about the last part of the prophecy. It says I'm going to sacrifice myself for gods sake." I snapped.

He pondered on that. They all did. I could tell none of them wanted to accept it, but they had to. Jason hung his head in defeat along with the rest of them. I turned back to the king of the gods.

"On...with your blessings." he repeated, but with a heavy heart.

He stood and shot a blue beam at me before anything else could be said. I felt my connection to the sky strengthen to that of a son of Jupiter, but there was also pain. Pain that was in my back. It grew as the beam stopped. I fell to my knees as the pain became unbearable. I screamed until I heard tearing and felt my armor and shirt falling off me. I looked around to see faces filled with awe and many females blushing or even drooling. What happened? Then, I looked over my shoulder. Attached to my shoulder blades were two dark brown eagle wings with a span of at least twenty feet. I marveled at them and gave them an experimental flap. I jumped ten feet in the air before landing, a grin on my face. I touched them and noticed they were as soft as silk, but I was betting that they were tougher than celestial bronze.

"Well, that's interesting." Hermes stated.

"This has never happened before, I was expecting to just give you more control over the skies, but you must have gotten an added bonus." Zeus stated with amazement.

"Ya think?" Hera asked her husband sarcastically.

"Stop raping my son with your eyes!" my mother shouted at the girls, making a black shirt appear on me with holes in the back while I blushed.

The girls came out of their stupor and blushed as well.

"Well, in case they get annoying, Theseus, the wings can go into your back." Zeus said.

"How the heck am I supposed to do that?!" I asked, very bewildered.

"Just concentrate and imagine it." he directed.

I did, I closed my eyes and thought of them shrinking into my back. I felt slight pain as it happened, but when I opened my eyes again and looked, they were gone.

"My turn!" Poseidon cried cheerfully.

I chuckled a bit before the sea god repeated the process, but the beam was sea green. It was the same as before. I felt my connection to the sea become stronger. I bet I could use both my powers now. After that was done, Poseidon walked over to me after shrinking to human form. As he approached, a trident appeared in his hands. A trident that I haven't seen in years. I felt tears in my eyes as I began to cry. He was holding, Hurricane, my mother's trident. The celestial bronze weaponed glowed slightly in recognition of me as Poseidon held it out.

"How?" I simply asked as a tear slipped down my face.

He smiled at me, "I sent Delphin to inspect what happened to your mother. He came back with it and told me she was nowhere to be seen. I loved my daughter, Theseus, as I love Percy and you. This weapon is a piece of her. It is time for it to be passed on to you."

I smiled back before slowly taking it in my hands. I felt the trident strengthen me just like Mjolnir. I stood tall and proud with it as the loud thump of the bottom hitting the floor sounded.

"You will need to change it's form because it lost the ability to turn into a bracelet once your mother passed."

I concentrated. The trident shrank into an ocean blue pen that I quickly placed in my pocket.

"Copycat." Percy muttered, making me laugh inwardly.

"Now, if that is all,-" Zeus was cut off by a god/goddess flashing in.

"I too, wish to bless the demigod." a female voice boomed.

The light faded to reveal Bellona, Roman goddess of war and battle. I could tell from the features her daughters acquired from her. She was in human form, dressed in full battle armor with a shield on her back and a sword at her hip. I immediately knelt before her, the demigods mirroring me.

"My lady, I would be honored, but why?"

"Simply because, you intrigue me, Theseus Reid, which is a hard task. You will also need my blessing of war since your Greek god one has decided to betray us." she stated.

We all rose and she did the same process as Poseidon and Zeus. A red beam shot into me. Once it was done, I felt as though I could slay an army of thousands by myself. I bowed once more.

"Thank you, Lady Bellona." I thanked.

"You now have improved battle prowess and skill with weapons along with the ability to encourage your armies to fight. Use my blessing wisely, son of the hearth." she said before disappearing.

I wasn't expecting the next one.

"I wish to bless him. You will need my blessing as well, Theseus, since I am a war goddess." Athena announced.

Once again, many were surprised. The wisdom goddess stood and shot a gray beam at me. I felt, well, smarter. Not only that, but I felt things in my brain improving. Once it was done, I bowed to her.

"Thank you, lady Athena."

She nodded, "My blessing not only makes you smarter. You can form battle plans in seconds and observe things better and notice details that most would miss. Your ADD, ADHD, and dyslexia are now gone as well."

"Alright, before you leave, Theseus, we will be keeping an eye on you in case of anything. We will also be watching over the camps." I nodded in understanding, "Meeting dismissed."

With that, most of the gods disappeared, leaving the demigods, Hermes, Apollo, Dionysus, and Artemis. My friends stopped me to say goodbye, but they looked at me strangely. My eyes in particular.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I asked.

"Theseus, your eyes." Piper noted.

"What about them?"

The gods with us looked too. It was a bit unnerving. Apollo summoned a mirror and held it in front of my face. I could only say,

"Wow."

Many nodded in agreement. My eyes were glowing with power, but didn't just have just the usual sea green, electric blue, and a ring of fire around the iris. No. They now had flex of stormy gray and crimson red in the mix.

"Is that what happens when someone gets blessed?" Percy asked.

"That's right seaweed brain." Annabeth answered.

"Alright, here's what is going to happen." I started, getting the attention off my eyes and handing the mirror back to the sun god, "Percy, Annabeth, they're going to need you at camp Half-blood." Percy tried to argue, but I stopped him, "No arguments, you are their leader. Besides, Frank and Hazel are watching my back along with Reyna." he hung his head in defeat.

"What about me?" Jason asked.

"The Greeks will need you, Leo, and Piper as well. The Romans are well trained, so little improvement is needed. I want you to turn the Greeks back into the fighting force they used to be. Just give me a holler if you ever need me, I will be there for my home." I explained.

He looked like he wanted to argue, but knew I would just shoot him down like Percy, so he didn't.

"Nico."

"Yes?" the son of Hades asked.

"You any good with reconnaissance?" I asked with a smile.

"Of course." he answered while giving his own smirk.

"Good. I'll need you to check on the enemy. Stay a good distance away, but close enough to see everything. I want to know what we're dealing with. Once you're done, report back to me."

"You got it."

"Anything else?" I asked the large group of demigods before me, "Alright, let's win this war." I finished after no one spoke.

My friends gave me their proper farewells before my mother.

"I love you." she said while hugging me.

"I love you too, mom."

After that, we were all teleported to our camps.

_Reyna POV_

I was worried. I know it doesn't seem like me, but I was. I was currently pacing a hole in the floor in my room while Argentum and Aurum watched. What could be doing this to me? Theseus, who else. I didn't even get to talk to him about the prophecy. I hated hearing that. The end of it especially. Theseus is not dying if I have any say in it. I just hope he gets back soon. What are they doing? I know they probably discussed the prophecy or something, but it wouldn't be this long. Not to mention all the violent weather that occurred not too long ago. They've been gone for almost an hour. And what was that gold glow that surrounded me fifteen minutes ago? I feel stronger ever since it happened. I'll ask once he gets here. That's when I heard campers yelling that they were back. Finally. I ran out and saw them coming through the front gates. Then, I saw him. He was in the front with Frank, Hazel, Gwen, and Dakota at his sides. I couldn't look away. I could sense the power on him and instead of his praetor armor and toga, he now wore a simple black shirt with his combat pants and boots. The shirt fit him perfectly and showed some of his muscled figure, which looked improved since he left. Like he was carved from stone. When he got closer, I saw his eyes. Now there was gray and crimson red added to them, making them look stunning and unnerving at the same time. His eyes met mine and he smiled. As though there was nothing to worry about.

"Reyna, I have news." he told me.

I just stared at him for a few more seconds, just realizing he was only two feet in front of me. I quickly nodded, not being able to talk. We walked straight to the barracks after he commanded the centurions to explain the situation to their cohorts. I followed him into his room where he sat across from me in his rocking chair for the second time today, Argentum, Aurum, and Vera sniffed each other and looked to be communicating somehow. As we walked in though, I noticed two holes in the back of his shirt. I wondered why they were there. I decided to let him explain later.

"Alright, I'm just going to tell you straight out." he said.

I gestured for him to go on.

"Mars has betrayed us and is going to war with us on the side of Sun, Ocean, and Crius. The gods decided to bless me while the councilors of Camp Half-blood and the centurions of Camp Jupiter have been made partially immortal. I have been assigned to lead us all in this new war as well. That is why I need you to come with me to negotiate an alliance with the Amazons." he explained in one breath.

I didn't know what to say. All I could think was, _What?!_ _How could our patron god betray us? Why did they make Theseus the leader? _I swallowed the lump in my throat and asked those very questions.

"The reason behind Mars' betrayal is that he is tired of the Olympians and he wants more power. Secondly, I am leader because the prophecy clearly states it." he sighed.

Right. I remember, It said that Theseus must lead the armies to keep Olympus safe. Who blessed him though?

"Theseus, who blessed you?" I asked.

He smiled knowingly at me, "It was Poseidon, Zeus, Athena, and, interestingly, your mother." he stated.

"Why would my mother bless you?"

"I have no idea. She said, and I quote, ''You intrigue me, Theseus Reid''."

That's odd.

_"Mother, why did you bless Theseus?" _I prayed in my head.

I felt my the Roman war goddess enter my mind.

_"Because...well..." _she trailed off.

_"Mother?" I questioned seriously._

_"Alright, I may have done it because you fancy him, BUT MOSTLY BECAUSE HE IS A GREAT WARRIOR." _she confessed.

_"MOTHER!" _

I was interrupted by Theseus while Bellona left my mind.

"Reyna! What are we going to do now? We need to train and improve the defenses since we may have a big fight on our hands." he said.

I forgot about the mental conversation I just had and focused on the war. My people need me. I stood up, a look of determination on my face.

"We must call a senate meeting at once to discuss the defenses."

He nodded in understanding before getting up with me. We failed to realize, though, how close our seats were so we ended up directly in front of each other. Our noses were almost touching. I felt his warm breath hit my face as he probably felt mine as well. Now that I was very close, I could clearly see all the colors in his eyes and how they mixed together beautifully. A crimson blush spread across both our faces. Before I quickly turned and walked out of the room.


	6. Entertainment

**Told you I would update faster. **

**-Darthrath**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Olympus third person POV_

The council and Lady Bellona covered their ears at the high pitched squeal the love goddess made at the scene before them. They managed to quickly check on their duties before arriving back to the throne room. Bellona sat at her own throne at the side. They arrived and made a one way Iris message that came up just in time to see the conversation Theseus was having with Reyna. The only one not paying much attention was Dionysus. The cause of Aphrodite's outburst being the moment when they ended up within inches of each other. The Olympians watched as both praetors blushed before gathering their senses and leaving the room with their animals following.

"Dammit, Dite, can't you be a bit quieter!?" Hermes whined.

"Yeah." Apollo agreed while clutching his ears.

"Will you all shut up, I'm trying to listen!" Hera commanded, effectively silencing her step children.

They were surprised by her outburst. Usually, she wouldn't get involved as much. They all looked at her strangely.

"What?" she asked in annoyance.

They all went right back to the Iris message. Theseus and Reyna were on their way to the senate house along with hundreds of others. Many saluted the praetors as they approached. Reyna asked him,

"Why are there holes in your shirt?"

Theseus turned to her with a smirk that would make any girl swoon.

"You'll just have to find out my dear praetor." he answered mischievously.

She merely rolled her eyes before they stopped at Terminus.

"Weapons please." the statue asked politely, yet with a sight snobbish tone, "Including that pen in your pocket, praetor Theseus."

Reyna looked at him quizzically while giving little Julie her own weapons. Theseus unslung his bow and slipped off his vambraces. He placed them in a large bin that Julie had next to her. Theseus removed his father's sword from his hip and slowly pulled out the pen that was his mother's trident. Before handing them to Julie, he looked at her seriously.

"You take care of these, okay? I'm counting on you." he said.

The little girl gave him an adorable smile before saluting him.

"Don't you worry Mr. Theseus, I will guard them with my life." she exclaimed.

This earned her a chuckle from Theseus and a small smile from Reyna. He handed the weapons over and patted Julie on the head.

"That's my brave little guardian." he said, gaining coos from the females in the room while the child giggled cutely.

They also watched as Reyna gazed at him with-is that love in her eyes? Many thought.

"Do you see how she is looking at him?" Aphrodite asked no one in particular.

"Why do you think I chose to bless him." Bellona stated.

This made the other immortals curious.

"I thought he intrigued you or something along those lines?" Athena asked.

"That is one reason. The other is because both my daughters have feelings for him. Reyna more than Hylla, though, because she has known him longer." the Roman goddess of war explained.

Back in the image before them, the praetors were sitting in their thrones with Vera and the metal gray hounds at their side while the legionnaires and others before them looked at Theseus and Reyna expectantly. There was much talking going on that was silenced by the arrival of Lupa, the queen of wolves and mother of Rome. The whole room of demigods bowed before the goddess in her wolf form, including Vera.

"My lady." Theseus stated loudly.

"As you were, praetors, centurions, and legionnaires." Lupa commanded before turning to human form and taking a seat while the demigods did as ordered.

She wore Roman battle armor with a bear pelt on her back. Her dark brown hair fell to her shoulders and her gold eyes scanned the room. Reyna left her seat and stood before the crowd.

"This senate meeting has officially come to order. We will be discussing the current war we are in, Theseus."

Said son of Hestia stood as Reyna went back to her throne.

"Right, first, children of Mars. It pains me to tell you that your father has decided to go against us." gasps of surprise followed this declaration, "Mars has aligned himself with Sun, Ocean, and Crius so they can overthrow Olympus and have power. We will, of course, not allow this."

"What's the plan, praetor?" a random legionnaire asked.

"I have given the Greeks their orders, ours shall be the same. We need to improve our defenses and train when we aren't fighting monsters." he answered.

"How do we know we can win this war?" one of Octavian's old lackeys, Ben Mathews, a black haired brown eyed scrawny son of Mercury, interrupted.

"We can win this and we will. As we always do!" he yelled to the others, earning cheers and battle cries.

"He is quite the leader." Hephaestus commented.

Hestia smiled at her adopted son, as did Poseidon and Zeus. Of course he was a leader. His parents were natural born ones.

"Oh really?" Ben asked arrogantly, "because it seems to me, from what I have heard, that the only reason why you are fighting is for revenge on your dead mommy and daddy."

Theseus glared before his fists burst into flames.

"Shits going down now." Apollo said.

The Olympians, even Artemis, nodded their heads in agreement. Theseus looked ready to kill. Many watched in awe as lightning flashed around him and water pooled at his feet. The eyes of the demigods went wider as his wings shot from his back before he slowly approached the son of Mercury, who was beginning to cower before the angry praetor. Theseus grabbed him and pinned him against a wall with his feet dangling a foot off the ground.

"Never, ever, speak of my parents." Theseus threatened in a deadly calm voice.

The demigod just trembled while the others looked at Theseus in awe and fear.

"It's funny, before I removed Octavian's head, he trembled much like you're doing now. That was before he begged for mercy." even the Olympians shivered as the son of Hestia spoke, "I want you to get out of my sight and think hard about following in that traitors footsteps. This is the only chance I'm giving you."

With that, Theseus tossed the son of Mercury out the door. Apollo looked down in sadness. He had no idea why Octavian became so crooked, but most of all, he felt sorry for his legacy.

"Y-y-yes p-pr-praetor." Mathews said before sprinting away.

Theseus turned back to the gathered group after calming down. It was just him and his wings. He went to his previous spot before speaking again.

"I will not lie to any of you. One of the many reasons I am fighting is because of my parents. You all know my parents were murdered, but you don't know the story behind it. First, you all saw the bad weather we were having?"

All nodded.

"That was because my parents' murderer was revealed to me. What happened was, my father was crushed to death by the kraken before it captured my mother." there were gasps from hearing this, "Ocean was the one that sent it. I didn't know what happened to my mother until the meeting on Olympus...He raped and killed her." Theseus said slowly, "Upon hearing this, I swore to every deity that I would make him fade. That is another reason why I fight. I'm not asking you to fight for me or my parents, I won't do that. I want you to fight for Camp Jupiter. Fight for your families and friends. Fight for Olympus. We will win this." he finished before walking out with Vera close behind.

The others just watched in stunned silence, including Lupa. Reyna finally broke it after a minute.

"We will need to prepare everything. Our defenses, weapons, everything must be in perfect order. We will also need to be training in the meantime. Theseus and I shall go tomorrow to enlist the assistants of the Amazons. That is all, this senate meeting is dismissed." she announced.

The demigods reluctantly left and went about their normal activities. The image changed and the Olympians were watching Theseus again. He had his weapons once again and was headed for the field of Mars with a face void of emotion. He walked for a minute until he came to a fairly sized rock. He crouched down and reached for it.

"What is he doing?" Poseidon asked.

"Probably something stupid, like all males." Artemis answered before flinching from the glare she received from Hestia.

Theseus removed the rock to reveal a large red button. He pressed it with his foot and what happened next, the gods weren't expecting. The ground shifted and a stone platform twenty yards long and ten yards wide emerged from the ground. Hephaestus looked on, amazed at the engineering it must have took to make that. In the middle of the platform, there was an eagle with a trident in it's talons and the three prongs of the trident were on fire. Then they realized, Theseus made this. That was his symbol. Throughout the wars, he was famous for marking it in random places where he fought. He removed his toga and armor. He went to the middle and sat down cross legged. He put his hands in his lap and closed his eyes in concentration. Vera sat laid down along the side and just scanned the area. Slowly, the wind began to pickup around Theseus and a small storm cloud hovered ten feet over his head. That's not all that happened. Water surrounded him, making a huge ring along with fire.

"What is he doing now?" Aphrodite asked.

"He is concentrating his powers through meditation. It helps make him stronger and have more control. I taught him." Hestia answered proudly.

The lightning and water seemed to be fighting for a moment, but only a moment. Pretty soon, he was surrounded by a circle of lightning, fire, and water. All of his elements. He finally opened his eyes and his power stopped until everything was back to normal. He took a long breath before standing. He snapped his fingers and a section of the platform opened up for ten automatons to walk out. He went and picked up his bow and standing at the opposite end of his fake enemies.

"Level expert, begin." he commanded before the automatons produced swords and shields.

Theseus started the fight by firing multiple arrows while walking forward. He managed to kill four with head shots. Artemis and Apollo were fascinated by the skill he had with a bow. Once the automatons got close enough, he put the bow down and pulled the ocean blue pen from his pocket. He uncapped it and the magnificent celestial bronze trident appeared in his hands. Theseus gripped it tight before attacking. He blocked and dodged the sword slashes that were sent his way before impaling one of the machines and kicking it into a corner where it lay motionless. An automaton tried to hit him from the back, but it's sword bounced off of the armor like feathers. Theseus gained a predatory smile before spinning and kicking the shield from the offending automaton. Once that was done, he shot a powerful strike of lightning from his hand that sent it flying. Before he could recover, however, one managed to it the trident from his other hand before delivering a slash to his chest.

Theseus backed up while inspecting the damage. It was deep as the blood began to seep from the wound. He ripped the shirt he was wearing off and ignited his hand while the automatons circled him. The goddesses, except Artemis and Hestia for obvious reasons, blushed at his exposed chest. His muscles had improved from the blessings. The fact that he was working up a good sweat wasn't helping either. Theseus took his fiery hand and ran it along the wound, effectively healing it.

Poseidon turned to Hestia, "I didn't know you could do that, sister."

Hestia smiled, "The hearth has the ability to destroy and heal."

Theseus let out a roar before summoning Backbiter and drawing Mjolnir. He began fighting the machines while dual wielding.

"So awesome." Apollo said, Hermes nodding in agreement.

Theseus began dispatching the rest of the robotic enemies, fighting mercilessly. The gods noticed his eyes becoming more red than anything as the blessing of war took over and fueled him. He completely obliterated the last of them in seconds until their heads and other robotic parts were at his feet as he caught his breath. He looked at Backbiter for a moment before withdrawing it and sheathing Mjolnir. He went through his pocket and found Hurricane had returned to him. He smiled at the pen before putting it back. Then, Vera suddenly stood and looked in the direction behind Theseus. He turned to find Reyna walking towards him, stepping over the automatons as she went. She was only a few feet from him when she just stopped and gazed at him. The gods noticed a few things flash through her eyes before she looked to be concentrating.

"So, this is the thing you were telling me to wait for." she stated, gesturing to the wings on his back.

He smiled at her, "Yeah." he answered.

"Do they hurt?"

He shook his head, "Only a little when I make them go in and out of my back."

She looked at them with interest.

"Can...can I touch them?" she asked.

She got a smile in response before Theseus stepped closer to her where they were barely a foot apart. Aphrodite was practically on the edge of her throne as Theseus bent one of his wings so it was in Reyna's reach. Neither of them noticed that they were beginning to get closer.

"Come on. Come on." Aphrodite muttered while the other Olympians were beginning to go to the edge of their thrones as well.

Reyna gently ran her hand over the wing, studying each feather.

"They're beautiful." she said before looking back to the son of Hestia.

They both looked into each others eye's as their faces were moving even closer. She put her hands against his chest and his hands went around her waist. They were so close to kissing before,

"Theseus! Reyna! It's dinner time are you guys-" Frank stopped mid sentence once he saw what they were about to do.

"WHY?!" Aphrodite practically screamed.

The rest of the gods slumped back into their thrones, disappointed while watching on. Reyna and Theseus jumped away from each other.

"Um, okay Frank, be right there. Thanks." Reyna said while Theseus glared at his friend.

Frank mouthed 'Sorry' to him before taking off to the mess hall.

"What um...What was that?" Theseus asked his co-praetor, who looked nervous and unsure.

"That was nothing and we are not to speak of it." she answered bluntly before beginning to walk.

Theseus trailed behind her with a look of disbelief while Vera followed close behind him.

"Nothing. How was that nothing?" he asked, with a bit of hurt.

"I don't want to talk about this Theseus."

She quickened her pace as Theseus just stopped and looked to Vera.

"That girl is going to be the death of me." he says out loud to the wolf, "Why do you think she is playing hard to get."

The wolf stared back, giving her response before Theseus gained a scowl on his face.

"I should give Jason a good whacking next time I see him if that's true. Well, come on, I need a new shirt before we go to dinner." he said before the one way message faded.

"THEY WERE SO CLOSE!" Aphrodite yelled in outrage.

"My question is, why did she say it was nothing?" Apollo asked.

"She is hiding from her feelings at the moment. She doesn't want the same thing happening with Theseus that happened with Jason and that daughter of Aphrodite." Bellona growled the last part.

It's all because of that girl that her daughter refuses to have relationships. Thank Olympus for Theseus, she thought.

"Well, one thing is for sure. They are definitely going on my network." Hephaestus said while pulling out an Ipad and publishing the event from the message onto Hephaestus TV, "Now, we don't need to make a one way Iris message, we can just bring in a TV and watch what is going on." he announced.

"Good. We will do that later, for now, you are all dismissed." Zeus said.

With that, all of the Olympians flashed out, eager to see what will happen next.


	7. Allies and Monsters

_Reyna POV_

I got up this morning feeling bad about what I did to Theseus last night. Everything in me was screaming to kiss him. I wanted to kiss him, no, I needed to kiss him. Why? Because I love him. I won't deny it anymore. I love Theseus Reid, son of Hestia and legacy of Jupiter and Poseidon, but it was all because of my denial and old feelings of being hurt by Jason came back. Sure, the son of Jupiter and I settled things, but that doesn't mean that the wounds have healed. I just don't know what to do, I thought as I dressed for the day. Theseus and I would be going to visit the Amazons. Before going to breakfast, I knocked on Theseus' door to see if he was awake. When no one answered, I assumed he was awake and went to breakfast. I entered the mess hall and noticed Theseus at his regular spot on the left at the praetor table. He wore his praetor armor with all of his weapons. He was just sitting there with Vera at his feet and smiling at her. The rest of the mess hall was full of different conversations between the demigods. Most of them were discussing this new war we were in. I noticed some of the children of Mars looking depressed because of the devastation of their father being a traitor. The worst part was when I sat down and greeted my co-praetor.

"Good morning, Theseus." I said giving him a side-ways glance.

He looked better than yesterday. More rested and refreshed. There were no bags under his eyes and he had an air of determination and hope that was spreading through the ranks as I noticed the Mars demigods beginning to look better.

"Reyna." he greeted, meeting my eyes for only a moment and going back to his food.

I needed to talk to him. Start a conversation or something.

"So, how did you sleep? Any nightmares?" I asked.

He actually smiled at that question. As though he didn't have a care in the world.

"Nope. I had a dreamless sleep all night, thank the gods." he answered casually.

I knew he was lying, but decided to question it later.

"So, what are the plans for the Amazons today?"

"Simple," he started before wiping his mouth with a napkin, "We just walk in and find Hylla. I had Hera set up an appointment."

"Wait, you have connections with Hera?" I asked, bewildered.

For the umpteenth time, I found him smirking at me. That stupid smirk that I just wanted to kiss off his gorgeous face.

"I have done many favors for every Olympian and a few minor gods. Trust me." he said.

I rolled my eyes, earning chuckling from him.

"What favors have you done for Hera anyway?"

He pondered on that question for a moment while giving Vera a big bite of sausage.

"Well, I have helped your sister recruit more Amazons two years ago not long after the giant war. They're numbers were a bit low because of it. I gained their respect for my help and they said something about me looking great in a jumpsuit and collar."

"Is that so?" I asked, a smile on my face at the thought.

"Then there were a few times where I actually had to stop my grandfather from cheating on her." he said, amusement showing on his face as he remembered.

"What?" I was once again bewildered.

"Yeah, she had me follow him whenever he would go to bars or clubs and when he got drunk or tried to hook up with a girl, I would drag him right out." he started to laugh.

I actually found myself laughing with him while imagining him dragging a drunk and slurring Jupiter out of a bar.

"One time I dragged him out, he was complaining the whole way to Olympus. He was all like, 'Aaw c'mone Teseus, I was aving fuuun. Tat gurl was pirty.'" he impersonated his drunk grandfather. **(You just tried voicing that didn't you?)**

I couldn't help the laughter that followed until we heard loud thunder in the sky. Theseus looked up, still smiling.

"What?! You were hilarious grandfather! You should be thanking me for preventing your wife from arguing with you for the next millennium!" he yelled, gaining many curious glances.

The next thunder boom was less loud as though Jupiter was grudgingly agreeing. We both laughed harder while we received looks of confusion. I was glad that we moved past what happened last night, but I know I'll have to talk to him about it eventually. I just hope all goes well when we visit my sister. If only I knew what would happen.

_Time skip_

We were at Amazon headquarters in no time. Theseus and I walked in casually and were greeted by Kinzie and three other girls at the front desk. Even though I couldn't see them, I knew there were weapons sitting under the desk just in case. They recognized us immediately. Kinzie smiled at me while giving Theseus a flirtatious look that made an ugly feeling build up in me. It was the same feeling I had whenever I saw Jason and Piper kissing or holding hands or acting intimate in general. It was jealousy. Theseus smiled back at the three Amazons, ignoring the looks, which encouraged me.

"Ah, if it isn't the praetors of the hour. Accepted the collar and jumpsuit offer yet, Theseus?" Kinzie asked, batting her eyelashes.

Theseus only laughed softly, the sound making my heart do flips. Gods, how does he do this to me?

"As tempting as it sounds, Kinzie, we are here on official business. I believe Queen Hera has set up an appointment?" he asked politely.

Kinzie looked at her computer screen and typed a few words before looking back up with a smile.

"Right, here you are, and you're right on time, Queen Hylla is expecting you." she got up and motioned for us to follow her.

We went down a staircase until entering a huge facility with billions of boxes and cages of animals. There were men in orange Jumpsuits and iron collars placing the boxes in their appropriate areas while Amazons guarded them. We also passed a few training arenas on our way.

"Thanks to your help, Theseus, the Amazons have really started to thrive over the months." Kinzie said proudly.

"Glad to hear it. You were all in need and I was more than happy to help." he stated.

"So, how has your brother been after saving the world with the other seven?"

"He's been good. Spending a lot of his time nowadays with Annabeth and going to college."

"That's nice, and you Reyna?" she asked.

"I've been fine. Staying mostly to my praetor duties." I said.

We finally made it to two large steel doors with a peacock feather in the middle. Kinzie opened one for us and we walked in for her to shut it behind us. We looked ahead to see my sister sitting proud and straight on her throne. She wore an elegant white dress with imperial gold armor and crown with her hair in a single braid like mine. Her eyes shined when she saw the son of Hestia, much like mine do when I see him. That's when I got suspicious, does she like him too?

"Reyna, dear sister and Theseus, what brings you to my kingdom?" she asked kindly, but with much authority behind her voice.

We both knelt before her.

"Queen Hylla." we both said, "We are here to negotiate an alliance with you for the current war." Theseus told her respectfully.

She stood from her throne, her smile turned to a face of concern, and walked up to us before signaling for us to rise. We did as she began to speak.

"War?" she asked.

"The titans are trying to make one final push. Ocean, Sun, and Crius have decided to attack in our moment of slight weakness from the giant war." I explained.

My sister gained a look of concentration as she mulled over my words.

"Number of enemies?" she asked.

"Unknown." Theseus answered grimly.

"Who else do we know has aligned themselves with them?"

"Mars, he has betrayed us for power, but he is the only one that we know who has joined them." I answered.

"Yeah, who knows, even some minor gods or even Khione could be assisting them." Theseus added.

"It will be quite the fight." my sister said while beginning to pace a bit before finally stopping and turning to us, "Very well, we shall help you defeat them." she said, a look of determination on her face.

Theseus and I smiled or at least I was before she went up close to him. _What does she think she is doing?_ There was a smile on her face as she put her hands on his shoulders and kissed his cheek. I saw a clear blush on his face as she pulled back. _How could she?! He is mine!_

"May Hera smile upon you, son of Hestia." she said.

Theseus just blushed more before bowing his head to her. She turned to me and embraced me in a tight hug. While she was close, I whispered,

"Could I talk to you in private, _sister_?" I hissed.

She frowned, but nodded.

"Theseus," said demigod looked up, his blush gone, "could you give my sister and I a minute?"

He sent her a small smile, "Sure, I'll just wait in the lobby." he responded before walking out and closing the door behind him.

I turned on my sister. I could feel my face getting red from anger. Her frown deepened as she looked at me.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" I yelled.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"You kissed him." I hissed.

She looked even more confused before her eyes widened in realization and her mouth formed a perfect 'O'. Her expression changed to a mischievous smirk.

"Does Reyna have a crush?" she teased.

My face flushed and I began to panic.

"No!" I responded too quickly, dammit.

Her smile only widened.

"Okay, then you don't mind me having a relationship with him?" she asked slyly.

The rage returned.

"Fine! I love him. He is handsome, strong, kind, loyal, and powerful. Whenever he smirks, I just want to kiss it off. When I see his chest, I just want to"- I was cut off mid-rant.

"Okay, that is enough information. You don't have to worry, if that is how you feel about him, I will not pursue him." she said.

I sighed in relief knowing I don't have to worry about Theseus being taken.

"Thank you."

She smiled once again, "Your welcome. Now, go to your man." she commanded before pushing me out.

I couldn't help the smirk that formed on my face as I laughed at what just happened. I was glad from the hope in me for no longer being alone. Sure, I have friends and all that, but I no one to be truly intimate with. Someone to hug and kiss and...I blushed at where those thoughts were leading to. The point is though, that I want to love someone and be loved by them. Someone I can truly be myself around. Theseus is it, and there is nothing stopping me from taking him.

_Theseus __**(Speak of the devil and he shall appear.) **__POV_

I was glad to have a good night's sleep despite what is going on. I also went to my room last night to notice that all of my shirts, jackets, etc. had holes in the back for my wings. Even my special armor. My mother was responsible for that, no doubt. I felt the day was going pretty good. The conversation with Reyna earlier really made me happier. Gods, I think I love her. The way she makes me feel is incredible. As though I could conquer the world as long as I have her. I saw the way she reacted to her sister kissing me on the cheek, so I knew what they were probably talking about while I walked up the stairs. Kinzie was being flirtatious with me as I waited, but I kept shooting down her advances. There is only one girl I want, and it's Reyna. After we were done with the Amazons, we headed straight back to camp. All the while, I was practically praying we would get a break from the fighting. Of course I was wrong because not long after we entered camp, an Iris message appeared in front of me. It was Percy, and it didn't look good. He wasn't wounded, but I could clearly see the battle raging behind him. There were hundreds of monsters attacking the camp.

"Theseus, we need your help now!"

"What is going on?" I asked quickly while making sure I had all of my weapons.

Bow? Check. Harbinger? Duh. Dad's sword? Yup. Backbiter? Seriously? Mom's trident? Safely in my pocket.

"We were training when the same thing happened as last time, monster army came out of nowhere." he looked to his left and quickly dodged an arrow, "There are at least four hundred of them. We're killing them, but there's something else." he gained a nervous expression once he said the last part.

"What is it?" I asked.

What could possibly make my half-brother, Percy Jackson, greatest demigod on the planet, nervous?

"Um...It's the...the.." he looked to be trying to avoid the subject.

"Percy...Tell. Me." I demanded.

"It's the kraken, and it looks like it's waiting for something." he said cautiously.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The kraken. It was there. Almost like fate made this happen. I would finally kill the beast. It is waiting for me as we speak. I couldn't help the predatory smile from appearing on my face. Reyna and Percy looked concerned, but before anything else could be said, I spoke.

"I will be right there." I said before swiping through the message.

I ran straight to my barracks, I needed my special armor for this. Reyna and Vera were close behind.

"What are you doing? You're just going to take on the kraken?" Reyna asked with disbelief.

_"__I must agree, Theseus, kill the monsters if you must, but you cannot fight that thing on your own." _Vera said in both of our minds.

I was barely listening as I opened my closet and went to the very back. There was my armor. An Olympian steel breast plate and thigh, ankle, and shoulder guards. A Spartan style helm hung above the breast plate and engraved in the middle of the breast plate was the same symbol that was on my private training platform. An eagle with a trident in it's talons. The three prongs on fire as the bird took flight on the metal. I smiled and quickly put it on. Reyna looked at me in awe as I walked out, all of my weapons ready to go before I placed the helm on my head.

"Rome is my home, but Camp Half-blood was my home first. I must help them, Reyna." I said before making my way out with Vera next to me.

I was outside of the barracks when Reyna grabbed my arm. I turned to her. The way she looked at me made me want to stay. She was looking at me as though we would never see each other again.

"Be safe, Theseus." she said.

I smiled, "No promises." before flame traveling with Vera.

We appeared right in the middle of the battle. I looked around half-blood hill and noticed there were less monsters than before. There had to be only two hundred left. I saw the demigods fighting and winning. I was glad to see no dead demigods, but gold dust was littering the ground. I walked towards the battle behind the monster lines. I summoned Backbiter and drew Mjolnir.

**"****You ready?" **I asked Vera.

She seemed to scoff before answering, _"Of course I am." _

The demigods noticed me as I menacingly approached the monsters from behind.

"It's Theseus!" One yelled to his comrades before cheers rang up as the rest noticed me.

I saw Percy, who was smiling at me after taking down a hell hound. **(Hey, that rhymed.) **The fighting seemed to stop as I walked forward towards the monsters. I was only twenty yards away from them. I let my aura go, revealing how strong I am. I could see many monsters flinch when they turned to face me.

"You dare attack my home?!" I bellowed.

The monsters growled and hissed at me while the demigods and, surprisingly, the hunters stared on in awe.

"I am the guardian of this camp! I suggest you leave or face my wrath!" I made water, fire, and lightning form around me for affect.

The monsters seemed to ponder on this, but stood their ground.

"No? Very well!" I said.

I pulled my head back and released a loud howl. A wolf howl. After a few seconds, I got a response before a hundred timber wolves began to emerge from the woods and stand behind me. Each looking to me like their alpha. I roared a battle cry before charging at the enemy with Vera and the other wolves in toe, who roared as well. Before the monsters could register what was happening, we mowed through them. The hunters and demigods came back to their senses and attacked from the other side. I was destroying everything in sight as I moved forward with the wolves beside me. They were ripping the monsters apart with their sharp teeth and claws as we went along. Soon, the battlefield was empty. I found myself in front of Percy, smiles on our faces.

"Always good to see you bro." he said.

The rest of the army joined us while cheering for the victory, but I knew we hadn't won yet. Not until I kill that thing. I turned to the large group of wolves.

"Thank you." I said.

They bowed to me before running back into the woods from whence they came. I turned back to the demigods and asked a question that made all the cheering and commotion stop.

"Where is it?" I asked seriously, no emotion on my face.

No one looked like they wanted to answer.

"Where?" I asked again, my grip tightening on my swords.

"The beach." Artemis answered.

I started walking without another word. I will kill it and nothing will stop me. I noticed the seven, Nico, and Thalia keeping pace next to me.

"We're going to help you." Nico stated.

"No you will not." I denied.

"But Theseus-"

I cut Jason off, "This is between me and the kraken. I will not allow anyone else to get hurt by it. I will make it fade. None of you will interfere." I ordered, keeping my gaze forward as I walked through camp.

I noticed all the campers stop and stare as we passed.

"Do not let revenge cloud your mind, Theseus." Percy pleaded.

This made me stop. Does he really have so little faith in me? I grew angry from that thought and did the thing I have only done once before. I withdrew Backbiter, reared back my fist and punched him in the jaw. He was thrown back a bit, but Jason and Annabeth caught him. He looked at me with hurt, but I threw my helmet off and gave him a glare in return.

"You have no right to say that to me! Your parents aren't dead! If anyone deserves revenge, it's me! Why do you have little faith in me, your brother?" I asked in outrage.

He rubbed his jaw while Annabeth and Jason let him go. I felt bad for hitting him, but it just made me so angry that he was trying to stop me from killing the thing that has plagued my dreams and memories for too long.

"I don't have little faith in you. I just don't want to see you throw your life away." he answered.

I felt tears threaten to come out as I began to let all my angst out.

"I am not throwing it away! I will destroy it! I'm sick and tired of the nightmares! They have to stop! And the only way to make them is to kill that damn thing and make Oceanus fade." I finished before turning and continued walking.

I ignored the protests and made it to the beach. The rest of the army stood back a good fifty yards away from me.

**"****You too, Vera. Go join the campers while I kill it." **I commanded.

_"No! I must fight with you." _she protested.

**"Vera, I would not forgive myself if you died, besides, you can't fight it. I can. Go." **I commanded.

She looked like she wanted to argue more, but she knew me better than anyone. She knew I wouldn't falter. She walked back to the campers while I looked over the ocean. There was nothing at first, until the exact same things that happened when the kraken first attacked my parents, happened now. The sea became dangerous and dark and the sky grew storm clouds. I summoned Backbiter again and spread my wings.

"Come and get the first real fight you've had since the original Perseus you coward!" I screamed at the kraken.

The wind picked up and slowly, there it was. It rose out of the water, just like I remember it. It rose out of the water, it's many tentacles hanging from it. The foul stench was as potent as the day I first saw it. It was at it's height of eighty stories before it let out a loud roar at me. **(Imagine the one from 'Clash of the Titans', but smaller and with more tentacles.) **I was not afraid though. The only thing I could feel at the moment was the anticipation of the fight. I wanted it's blood all over me, my thirst for vengeance overpowering everything else. It swooped down it's tentacles at me, but I dodged and took to the sky. The fight began. I circled around it while firing bolts of lightning to see what would happen. The only thing that it seemed to be doing was pissing it off. I knew fire and water wouldn't work either, so how? Perseus had it easy because he had Medusa's head. Sadly, I'm a little short on that at the moment. I dodged more tentacles and the kraken roared again. I kept circling. Then, Athena's blessing kicked in. The heart. I need to pierce the heart. Again, how? Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. A very dangerous one and I would probably end up unconscious. It was the best I had though.

I focused my lightning on the middle of the kraken's chest. All the while dodging tentacles. I kept this up, also slicing at it a few times. I tried stabbing it, but it managed to smack me with one of it's tentacles. Let me just say this...OW! I was sent flying to the ground and into the sand, making a crater. I felt a few ribs break, but I got back up and took flight, ignoring the pain. I circled it again and again. Delivering hits and slashing it's chest open until I managed to make a big enough hole. I smiled before flying a good distance away. The kraken roared in frustration as I ascended thousands of feet in the air before diving. I stretched my wings out to gain speed. I shot a powerful blast of lightning at the kraken to disorient it. I took Mjolnir and Backbiter and outstretched them in front of me. With a loud bellow, I rammed right into it's chest after tucking in my wings. I managed to run right into it's heart. The organ was the size of a truck, but that didn't matter to me. I started slicing every artery and vein connected to it. Purple blood oozed onto me, but I could care less. I heard the kraken screeching and felt it thrashing in pain, but I relished in it. I finally came to the last artery. I sheathed Mjolnir and readied Backbiter. I'm going to make it fade.

"This is for my parents you son of a bitch!" I screamed before slicing.

The heart fell free and I shot out of the monster, the heart following. I hovered in the air and watched as the beast's form began to shimmer out of existence. I felt really weak, but I didn't care it seemed to good to be true. I landed on the sand and made my wings disappear once the kraken finally faded. The demigods, hunters, Artemis, Chiron, even Mr. D stared at me in awe. I fell to my knees as the exertion and injuries took their toll on me. I passed out once I hit the sand.


	8. One Step Closer

Waking up sucked. The minute I did, I could feel I had a bad headache. Not to mention that my ribs and my left leg were sore. I couldn't understand why my leg hurt until I came to the conclusion that I must have hit it when the kraken sent me flying to the ground. I still couldn't believe it. I killed it. After so many years, I killed it. No, more than killed it, I made it fade. Ha ha. It seemed to good to be true. I smiled as I opened my eyes. I was blinded for a moment by bright sunlight coming through a window and that did wonders for my headache, NOT! I felt my wings were still out as I sat up and looked around while my eyes adjusted. I was in a room in the big house in a bed. I felt warmth on both my sides and looked to see Vera on my left and the alpha wolf I summoned on my right. He looked similar to Vera, but his fur was a dark brown. He was awake and looked to be guarding me. Vera woke up as well from my movement.

_"Master Theseus." _the alpha greeted telepathically and bowed his head slightly.

**"****Why do you bow to me? And don't call me master." **I replied.

_"__I call you that out of respect." _he responded stubbornly.

I groaned at that and from what it sounded like, both him and Vera were laughing.

**"****What do they call you, anyway? ****And why are you here and not with your pack?****" **I asked.

_"__Oh, I'm sorry, lord, my name is Ivan and my pack was one of the ones you summoned two days ago. __The answer to your second question is that I wish to __be your guardian of sorts__. __I also wish to be more acquainted with the fair maiden you travel with.__" _he answered politely and whispered the last part, referring to Vera.

_ "__In your dreams." _Vera responded bluntly.

I was annoyed by the lord part, but interested when he said he wished to serve under me. Not every day a wolf says that to you, and an alpha of all things. Then I froze when he said, _'two days ago'_.

**"Wait, how long have I been unconscious?" **I asked in bewilderment.

_"__Two days, Theseus." _Vera answered.

I sat there with my mouth agape for a moment. Two days?! I suddenly became worried. What about the camps? Is everyone safe?

_"__Relax, my lord, everyone is safe. There have been no attacks since you killed the mighty sea beast." _I van reassured me.

I sighed. Good. The monsters probably got scared because I killed the strongest monster among them. I went to get up before the door opened and there was Percy. He must have been coming to check on me. He didn't look happy either, but not to someone else, but with himself. His head was hung slightly so I could fully see the silver streak that he had. It went all the way to where the top of his head met the back. He looked up at me and I smiled at him. I felt bad when I saw the bad bruise on his jaw, though. I need to apologize for that.

"Hey there, Ariel." I joked.

It was always fun to tease him with that name ever since we were young and I caught him humming, 'Under the sea'. He froze for a moment, his eyes wide before sprinting out and I heard the distinctive, 'Guys, he's awake!'. It wasn't long before Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Nico, Leo, Clarisse, the Stolls, Katie, and grover were in my room. They each either had a stool, chair, or were just standing around me. I smiled at each of them. I looked at the satyr I hadn't seen in what felt like ages.

"You're a sight for sore eyes goaty." I said to Grover.

He looked a bit older. His goat hair was thicker and wilder while his horns were a pretty good length. He wore the camp shirt with some armor. They were all wearing armor, in fact. Even Piper. Grover smiled back.

"Good to see you too, airhead." he responded.

I mock glared at him before gaining a mischievous look. He paled at this. I held the scruff of both the wolves next to me.

"You better watch what you call me, goaty, I might have to sick my wolves on you." I threatened.

The others were holding back their laughter as they watched.

**"****Vera, Ivan, I want you two to act really pissed off ****and try to lung at him, okay?" **I commanded my loyal companions.

I had to hold in my laughter as the wolves did as I commanded. They began to growl menacingly at Grover. He became even more pale. They went to lunge at him, but I held them back by the scruff of their necks. This made Grover jump and flee from the room with a yelp. I commanded Vera and Ivan to stop as the whole room erupted with laughter. After a moment, a red Grover walked back in.

"I'm sorry, buddy. I couldn't resist." I said between laughs.

He only scowled, but I could see he was fighting not to smile.

"Still though, that was awesome. You should have seen yourself with the kraken." Leo started with much enthusiasm, "You were all like, fwoosh, and the kraken was all like, roooooaar grrrr swing, and then you were all like, rip out your heart. It, was awesome." he finished.

I was just shaking my head with a smile on my face.

"Speaking of which, this appeared after you made it fade." Clarisse said before pulling something from her pocket.

I held out my hand and she placed a necklace into it. Upon closer inspection, I noticed it was a black band with a shark tooth hanging from it. It looked like one of those necklaces I always liked from Ocean City. This one was a big great white tooth, about three inches long and two inches wide. I put it around my neck and wondered what was so special about it. I looked up to my friends in curiosity.

"What's it do?" I asked.

"Rip the tooth off." Clarisse explained.

I did and I almost jumped. The tooth grew and a bone handle grew from the bottom of it until it was at least six feet long. I was holding a spear with the tooth being the spear head. It looked razor sharp.

"Whoa." was all I could say.

"The spoils of war." Annabeth said in awe of the weapon.

I wondered how I could make it change back. I imagined it shrinking and reattaching to the necklace. It disappeared and there it was. I smiled and looked back at everyone.

"I really did it." I stated.

They knew what I was talking about. Percy came closer and patted me on the soldier and we shared a moment of silence. I felt my headache was gone and decided to get up. Ivan and Vera jumped from the bed to give me room. I pulled away the covers and noticed bandages around my torso and I was shirtless, but my combat pants were still on and had some black stains on them. Despite the few protests, I stood up and walked, or should I say slightly limped, over to a mirror. I looked fine. The sun light reflected off of me and my eyes held power in them- Oh my gods, is that a scar?! There was a visible slit that was next to my left eye that went from the end of my eyebrow to the top of my cheek bone. I wasn't happy about it, but I had to admit I looked cool. I reached up and ran my finger over it.

"We don't know how you got that, but we did all we could to heal it. Maybe Apollo can get it removed for you if you want?" Jason asked.

I shook my head, "No, I like it."

"Told you it would make him look cool." Travis said.

"Hell yeah, bad ass Theseus." Connor agreed.

Katie rolled her eyes at them, "You're both idiots."

They all laughed, but I was focused on my injuries. I ripped off the bandages. The girls behind me visibly blushed as I could see from the mirror.

"Like what you see ladies?" I teased.

They glared at me.

"You wish, Reid." Clarisse said.

I just laughed before igniting my hands. I took my right and put it to my ribs and my left to my left leg. The familiar warm feeling engulfed me as the bones fully healed and the bruises disappeared. I put out my hands and turned back to my friends. They looked at me with awe.

"I'll never get over that." Percy said.

I wondered why Thalia wasn't here, but of course that is when we hear yelling.

"He's awake? Good, I'm gonna kill him!" the voice of my half-sister yelled before stomping came towards the room.

She appeared in the doorway in her usual silver hunter outfit and laid a glare on me.

"You!" she came towards me, but stopped when my wolves got between us and growled.

"Vera, Ivan, stand down." I commanded.

They stopped growling and backed up so both were flanking my sides. She came closer and slapped me. It hurt, but I could deal with it.

"What is wrong with you?! Goin toe to freaking toe with the godsdamned kraken all by yourself! Do you have a death wish?!" she screamed.

"I had it under control, Thalia." I told her.

"I don't care, you could have died. Don't you even think of how sad we would all be if you did?" she asked, tears beginning to show.

I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. She didn't hesitate to hug back as she let the tears out.

"I don't want to lose you, jerk face." she sobbed.

I know it was pointless to say this, but I did anyway.

"You won't, thunder head."

After we pulled away, I asked what's going on.

"Nothing really. We haven't had a single monster show up over the past two days. Camp Jupiter either. By the way, Reyna is pissed off. It took Frank and Hazel to stop her from coming here when she heard you got hurt." Percy answered.

That made me pale at the thought of an angry Reyna coming after me, but I smiled at the fact she was worried for me. Like always. This did not go unnoticed by the others.

"Ooooo, you love her don't you?" Piper asked in a sing-song voice.

This made the rest look at me. The fact I didn't answer and only blushed was all they needed.

"Has my baby bro finally found the one?" Thalia asked, pinching my cheeks.

I batted her hands away and mumbled things about annoying older sisters. I had to change the subject.

"Any casualties or injuries?"

They all smiled, "None of either." Leo answered proudly.

I was glad to hear about that.

"My weapons and armor?"

"Safely in the Hestia cabin." Nico answered.

I nodded in understanding. I put my boots on that were next to the foot of the bed and lead the way out of the room with Vera and Ivan in toe and the others behind them. As we exited the building, the camp was alive with training campers. Each were doing something different. Even the hunters were perfecting their archery in the range. Many pointed and talked to someone once they saw me. I was also greeted by a lot of campers. My chest didn't go unnoticed either. Many girls swooned and a few aphrodite girls attempted to flirt with me. I shot down their advances and went straight to the Hestia cabin. You're probably wondering, why the Hestia cabin? I like to go back and forth between the Poseidon and Hestia cabins. I don't know why, I just always have. I can't decide which one I like to stay in more. Also because whenever I come to camp these days, I have began staying in the Hestia cabin. The reason is because I once walked in on Percy and Annabeth doing the nasty and I don't need to be scarred again. I love the calmness and smell of the Poseidon cabin, but whenever I enter the Hestia cabin, I feel a great warm feeling consume me and my hope becomes improved tenfold. It feels like home. The very feeling I was talking about overwhelmed me once again as I opened the door. It was what you would expect a cabin to look like, but the walls were a comforting dark orange and a hearth stood in the middle of the cabin. I always liked sleeping in here with the flames providing a nice glow when the lights are out. My friends left me to it, but I made sure Percy stayed and Vera and Ivan stood guard outside. He kissed Annabeth quickly and walked in with me. I closed the door behind us and sat on one of the bunks, him across from me.

"What is it bro?" he asked.

I went serious, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For punching you." he looked about to argue, but I interrupted, "It's just that, the day was going fine and then all of the sudden the damn kraken has to come and mess things up and I was focusing on making it fade for my parents and when you said that, I just snapped. I'm sorry brother." I finished.

He smiled at me. Always the forgiving one.

"It's alright. I shouldn't have said that to you. You're right. You are the most deserving of vengeance after what happened."

I smiled back at him. He was about to leave, but before he did, I healed the bruise on his jaw. I was glad that was off my chest. I went to my bed and found my weapons and my armor. I noticed a big dent in my breast plate, but I could fix that. The Hephaestus campers taught me a lot about making and fixing armor and weapons. I threw my pants in the trash and took a shower before putting on a fresh camp shirt and combat pants and boots. I noticed my shirts had holes in them here as well. Good old mom. Always thinking ahead. I tucked in my wings before putting the shirt on and spreading them again. My wings easily slipped back out. I put on my weapons and what armor I could put on, which was my vambraces, ankle plates, and knee plates. I saw my helm was there too, but I didn't need it. I grabbed my breast plate and went to the Hephaestus cabin.

_Time skip_

After a good amount of heating, hammering, sweating, and a few conversations with Leo, I headed to lunch, after sending Ivan and Vera off to hunt, with the rest of the camp, all of my weapons on me and I was fully armored and ready for an attack. The breast plate felt and looked like knew as I entered the pavilion. As I sacrificed a portion of my meal, I felt a few gazes on me along with hearing the murmurs from the other tables, but I ignored them. Even the hunters and Artemis were giving me curious glances. I just sat there, ate my eggs and bacon and gave a few scraps to my wolves. Ivan seemed to hesitate for a moment though. He looked down at the piece of bacon I gave him.

_"__But, my lord, this is your food." _he objected.

**"You're a part of the family now, Ivan. A family shares. Take it." **I told him kindly.

He hesitated again, but relented and scarfed down the meat after thanking me. Once breakfast was done, I decided to practice with my wings. I never really went for a good flight session with them. I got up, told the wolves to go hunt, and sprinted out of the pavilion before spreading my wings to their full span and lifted off. Now that I was paying attention, I could feel how amazing flying truly was as I ascended through the sky at a fast rate. I stopped until I was just over the clouds. It was amazing. I was in my own world and most of all, I felt free. Free from everything. The troubles, the wars, and the death. Just all of it. It was amazing. Especially the view. Sure, I did my fair bit of flying before I got my wings, but it was nothing like this. I was gliding through the air without using my power. I tested how sharp I can turn and how fast I could go and let me tell you, I managed to almost break the sound barrier as I dive bombed back to the ground, yelling with joy from the thrill. The wind felt great rushing by me. After a good hour, I decided to land. I noticed Percy teaching a class while I descended.

"Let's put on a little show shall we?" I asked myself, evilly.

I saw that they saw me coming because the demigods fled from the center of the arena, where I was planning to land. I did it like the movies. I slowed down so it wouldn't kill me, but hit hard enough to make a crater. I landed in a crouch with my wings still spread wide and my right fist on the ground. I let all of my power out for intimidation because they would all sense it. I looked up with a smirk to see demigods surrounding the crater, many staring in awe, but a few in fear.

"Had to make an entrance, didn't you?" Percy asked.

"Of course." I answered.

I smiled before getting up and walking out of the crater. I saw Vera and Ivan waiting for me. I van had a fresh dead rabbit in his jaws. I tucked in my wings and walked through the crowd with Vera and Ivan following. I stopped at the stands and sat down before summoning a glass of water with my hearth powers. Vera laid next to me, but Ivan sat in front of me and laid the rabbit at my feet. I wondered what he was doing before he answered for me.

_"__My lord, in gratitude of giving me food earlier, I have killed this rabbit for you." _he stated proudly.

The campers and Percy just watched on in interest. I looked at the dead animal. It was a fair size, could keep me fed for a day. I looked to Ivan, his gold eyes staring into mine expectantly.

**"****You didn't need to give me this. Like I said, you're family." **I told him.

_"__But you also said family shares, so here." _he nudged it closer to me, making it clear that he wasn't taking no for an answer.

I smiled and relented before picking the rabbit up and laying it next to me. Ivan made the wolf equivalent of a smile and went next to Vera. A younger camper came over. She was at least ten with dark brown hair and storm gray eyes. A daughter of Athena. Her armor was a bit big on her and she carried a dagger. I smiled as she approached, which she returned.

"Are you Theseus Reid?" she asked in a cute small voice that reminded me of little Julie.

"I certainly am. What might your name be?" I asked.

"Karen Shaffer, daughter of Athena." she said proudly, making me chuckle.

"Well, Karen, what has my dear brother been teaching you?" I asked before taking a sip of my water.

"Defense." she answered.

I noticed her gaze shifting from my eyes to my wings repeatedly. I opened one wide and brought it within her reach.

"You like my wings?" I asked.

She reached out with a small hand and ran her hand along the feathers. She looked at them in wonder.

"Pretty." she simply said.

I smiled at her before finishing my water and making the cup disappear. I stood up as she let go of my wing. I picked her up and sat her down where I was before plucking a feather from my wing and giving it to her. She made sure to be careful with it and gave me a wide grin before hugging me.

"You just sit here and watch me kick my brother's butt." I said jokingly.

She giggled and I turned around to the still watching group. The older girls were staring at me with googly eyes from my interaction with Karen. I noticed Annabeth giving me a look of approval.

"How about we show these kids how it's done Perce?" I asked Percy.

He gave me the trade mark smirk, "You are so on." he answered.

The rest of the campers and Annabeth went to the stands to make some room as I unsheathed Mjolnir and Percy brought out Riptide. This was going to be fun. We hadn't had a good spar in a while, I thought as we both got in our battle stances.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So, how was it? Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading. **

**-Darthrath**


	9. Spars, Friends, and a Question Answered

Percy and I began to circle each other, legendary swords in both of our hands. One for lightning and the other for water. Direct opposites. More demigods came to watch the fight. Even Artemis was in the stands with Chiron, watching with interest. Percy made water form around him while electricity began to spark all over my body before flowing through Mjolnir. I spread my wings and laid my bow in a corner as we continued to size each other up.

"You ready for this, Fido?" Percy taunted.

"Born ready, little mermaid." I shot back.

We didn't even pay attention to the laughter before we lunged at each other. Our swords creating sparks as they hit and our elements causing an explosion around us from the collision. I parried a strike and returned one, that he deflected. It went on like that, both of us returning blows and looking for an opening. I slashed, lunged, dodged, deflected, rolled, and jumped. Percy was doing the same as the spar went on and we both began to visibly sweat. I deflected a slash from him before he backed up and shot a powerful blast of water straight at me. I retaliated with my own lightning blast. The energy met in the middle and began to push against one another. They went back and forth as neither of us would falter any time soon. It seemed we were a match with power and skill and both of us knew this. All of our spars would constantly end up as a draw. No matter how much we improved. Finally, I made a plan. I quickly faltered and moved before the water could hit me. I rushed at him again, surprising him, but he just barely managed to block me and lock our blades. We were facing each other, confident smirks on both our faces.

"Nice try, T." he mocked.

"What's making you so confident? We're just getting started, P." I shot back.

I pushed with renewed vigor, adding my wings to increase the force. It worked and I pushed Percy off of his feet and to the ground as I launched into the air. He shot back up in time to get knocked back down by me dive bombing him. He wasn't done yet though. When I tried it again, he quickly stepped aside and hit me in the back, sending me off course and into a wall. I made a huge hole as I crashed into the marble. I felt many bones crack, but thankfully none were broken. It did hurt a lot though. I was probably gonna have a few bruises. I got up after a few seconds and felt something warm running down my left arm. I looked and saw a small trail off blood from a cut on my upper arm. Percy was looking at me with his eyes holding an apologetic look. I reassured him with a sly grin.

"You're gonna get it now." I said before making my wings go into my back and charging at him.

I ignited my sword on fire only seconds before our blades met. He gained a look of concentration and made sure to avoid the blade. He pushed me back and threw water at me, soaking me and extinguishing my sword, which was red hot from the fire. I dried myself and he attacked again. We met blow for blow until he finally found an opening and used the old disarming technique. Mjolnir flew from my hand before standing up where it impaled the ground a few yards away. Percy had a confident smile as he raised Riptide to my throat, but I still had a trick up my sleeve, I slowly summoned Harbinger and felt it appear in my right hand behind my back. I don't know how he couldn't see it yet.

"Do you yield?" he asked.

I gave him the same smile he was giving me, "Never." I answered before bringing around my faithful claymore and levelling it to his gut before he could blink.

Everyone around gasped as it was a clear tie once again. Percy and I just smiled at each other before withdrawing both our weapons. Percy turned to the younger demigods.

"And that is how it is done." he stated before the demigods on the stands cheered from the fight.

Karen quickly ran up to me and was jumping up and down. Vera and Ivan went to my sides. Ivan still had the rabbit on him.

"That was so cool." she said.

It's funny, with her attitude, I wouldn't have guessed her as a daughter of the wisdom goddess, I thought as I retrieved Mjolnir and my bow. Karen looked at my wounded arm with concern.

"You're hurt."

I looked down at it again. It wasn't bad. The blood had stopped flowing. I turned back to her and smiled.

"Don't you worry about me. I'll be fine. Now, did you learn a lot from that fight?" I asked.

She smiled again. Gods, for a minute I wanted to smile with her because her cheerful attitude seemed contagious. Like you couldn't help but be happy around her.

"I sure did. The moves you were both doing, I followed all of them." she answered proudly.

"Good, I have to go and rest, you keep training. I bet you'll be better than me when you're older." I encouraged her.

She looked sad for a moment that I was leaving, but quickly pulled me down so I was kneeling at her level. She wrapped her little arms around me in a tight hug. I noticed she had put the feather in her hair that I gave her. I was hesitant for a minute, but hugged her back before she ran to join the other young campers. I stayed kneeling for a moment and watched her. Such a sweet and innocent child. Then, my happiness faded once I remembered that I wouldn't get the chance to have one. To hold him or her in my arms and tell them I would never leave them. Or that I love them with all of my heart. I always wondered what it would be like to have a child. I would have loved to have a daughter like Karen. Now, I'll never know. I looked away and down at the ground. I was taken from my thoughts by Percy touching my arm and using water to heal the gash. I stood as he smiled at me.

"Hell of a fight." he said.

I smiled back, the depressing thoughts leaving me, for now. I looked to Annabeth, who was next to my brother. She gave me a thankful smile. I wondered why, but she answered my question.

"Thank you for that." she simply said.

"What do you mean?"

"Karen, she's been distant a little from the rest of us. She never had a father and she has been acting shy around everyone. Now, she's over there chatting up the other campers thanks to you. Thank you." she explained.

It was sad to hear that she never had a father, I wondered what happened, but that explanation gave me the confidence to become that father figure for her. Even though I was still in my early twenties, I could care less. That little girl deserves to be happy. I can give her that. At least until I die. Percy finished healing me and I took my leave. I headed to the Hestia cabin with the usual suspects following me. Once there, I removed my armor and put Mjolnir in one of the floor boards so no one would steal it. I took the rabbit from Ivan and hung it up for later before leaving and going to the beach to relax. Ivan and Vera went off to do whatever while I approached the ocean, but I wasn't alone. A few yards to my left, a girl with fiery red hair, pale skin, and wearing tie-dyed clothes was watching the waves. RED. I walked over to her.

"Can I join you?" I asked.

She jumped from surprise, but calmed down once she realized it was me.

"You may." was her answer before I plopped down next to her.

I noticed her face and wasn't too happy about it. Her eyes still looked a little red from crying and there were slight bags under them. Why would she be crying this much over me? Sure, we're best friends, but still.

"How are you feeling?" I asked carefully.

She turned to look at me, no expression on her face.

"How do you think I'm feeling?" she said before pausing and looking away from me, "I watched you die in a vision."

"What did you see?" I asked.

She didn't look at me, just straight ahead as she answered, "You were lying in a pool of your own blood and you were covered in ichor, gold dust, and wounds. There was a glow around you. It was your soul. The glow slowly diminished until there was nothing. Just you laying there, dead. It's horrible watching the life drain out of someone I l...Someone I care about." she finished.

Wait. She was about to say something else. While it must have been awful to watch that, I quickly became interested on what she was going to say before correcting herself. I could care less that I was going to die. We all have to eventually, but one thing is certain, I'm dying on my terms. I'm going to leave this world the way I entered it, covered in blood. Now, I know I will from Rachel's explanation.

"What were you about to say?" I asked.

She paled a bit, like a child that just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"N-nothing. Just slipped that's all." she answered too quickly, still refusing to look at me.

"Rachel," I started, reaching out and grabbing her chin to turn her head to me, "look at me." her eyes met mine, "What were you going to say?" I asked.

Next thing I knew her lips were on mine and her arms were wrapped around my neck as she kissed me passionately, but as good as the kiss was, I just couldn't return it. I have feelings for Reyna and she can't be with anyone. She pulled away after a moment and looked at me sadly.

"I love you." she answered.

I mirrored her sadness, "I'm sorry, Rachel, any man would be lucky to be with you, but...I love someone else." I told her.

She nodded in understanding, but still looked as though she was about to cry.

"The first time when I started loving you was when I was upset because people were avoiding me. They were afraid I would spout another prophecy...and you just came into my cave, wrapped your arms around me, and told me it would be okay. Ever since then, I wanted to be closer to you than we already were. To feel your arms around me all of the time. To kiss you and tell you I love you and for you to do the same. But we can't. I am the oracle and you love someone else. It's like I'm cursed to want things I can't have. Even your brother." she said, a lone tear running down her face.

I put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to me as she began to cry. I felt bad for her. She couldn't have relationships and she's fallen in love with two guys that loved someone else and watching her best friend die. Then, I admired her strength. I wouldn't have been able to do what she's doing. I would have gone mad. I held her tight and she did the same. This went on for a good five minutes before the tears finally stopped.

"Don't worry about me, RED. My time had to come eventually. Just like everyone. At least I got the chance to live." I said.

I rubbed her back comfortingly, just like I did a year and a half ago when I found her crying in her cave. She looked so broken and helpless.

"But that doesn't mean we want you to die. You should have seen Percy when he got back from Olympus. He went to Zeus' fist and cried for an hour because of all of the good times you both have had. We all love you Theseus. You're the brother we never had that keeps us all together."

I just nodded, wanting to cry, but forcing the tears and sadness away, "I know, Red, I know."

After a moment, we went separate ways. I went back to the Hestia cabin to get the rabbit and headed to the woods. I made a fire pit and a spit to hold the rabbit over the fire after skinning the dead furry creature. I lit a fire before placing the meat over it. I sat on a stump and waited for the meat to cook. I heard the conch horn sound for dinner, but I had mine already. Vera and Ivan emerged from the woods and laid down beside me. I pondered on everything once again and after a minute, fresh tears began to flow down my face. I was feeling everything. Fear, sadness, but mostly anger. Anger that this could be my last night on earth and I haven't even told Reyna how I feel about her yet.

_"__Don't worry, lord, I'm sure the fates have something planned for you." _Ivan said encouragingly as I wiped my tears away.

_"I agree. Even though he infuriates me." _Vera said, the last part in distaste.

Ivan looked at her. Offence written on his wolf face. From what I could tell anyway.

_"What is wrong with me, pray tell?" _he asked.

_"Let's see, you have flees, your manners could use some work, you flirt too much with me, and you spend most of your time __clean__ing your"- _I had to stop her there.

"Alright!" I yelled out loud, "I don't need to hear that."

_"Sorry, my lord." _Ivan apologized.

_"You're a kiss ass too." _Vera added.

"There's my question. Why are you calling me lord and how can I speak with canines?" I asked anyone.

A new voice that was powerful and feminine answered, "It is because you have been blessed by Lupa." Artemis emerged from the trees and walked over.

"May I join you, son of Hestia." she asked rather politely despite me being a male.

"I would be honored, Lady Artemis." I answered.

"You may just call me Artemis." she said before making a stump appear near me.

She sat on it and pulled a knife before taking a piece of the rabbit meat and tossing it in her mouth. She chewed for a moment before giving me her verdict.

"It could use some spices."

I took a piece of my own and ate it. It tasted like chicken almost, but was plane at the same time.

"I agree." I said before summoning some 'Old Bay' **(Awesome stuff. Great for putting on steak or fish or chicken. Even popcorn.) **and added it.

We ate some before I asked, "So what do you mean I was blessed by Lupa, Artemis?"

Her silver eyes found mine, "I asked her if she knew why you are able to speak to wolves and why you have two following you and why one of your titles is 'Wolf king'."

"What was her answer?"

I was eager to know about this. Very eager. Must have been the Athena blessing.

"She told me that many years ago, her and her pack were patrolling the East coast. One night, they came across a boy. He had to be twelve or thirteen. They spotted him from the fire he made to keep warm and when she got a closer look, the poor child was curled up and shivering a bit. There were old tear stains on his cheeks from crying and he was dirty and looked like he hadn't eaten in days. That boy was you, Theseus. She took pity on you and gave you her blessing to make you able to survive better in the wild. What she wasn't expecting was for your connection with canines. Specifically wolves." she said, petting Vera, "She is very proud of what you have become, Theseus."

I couldn't believe it. Then I was brought to a memory back when I was headed to Camp Half-blood and it clicked.

_Flashback_

_ I was currently many things. Tired, hungry, lonely, hot from the summer heat, and distraught. My parents were killed only four days ago and here I was, on my way to Camp Half-blood. I wasn't in good shape either. I had over twenty run ins with monsters already and my body was becoming scrawny from lack of good food. I was beginning to be able to clearly see my own ribs. Sure, my powers of the sea helped me with water, but I still needed food. It began to get dark and cold as the night rolled in, so I made a fire from sticks and making sparks with rocks. I curled up into a ball and stayed close to the fire, but still couldn't manage to get enough warmth. I thought about my parents and what i wouldn't give to be with them again, but I couldn't. They're dead. I began crying again as I thought about it again. It took me a while, but sleep eventually took me. Not too long after, I felt a warmness in me. Something strengthened me and I felt a presence. A strong female voice said in my dream, _

_ "Take care, my child. You will survive." _

_ Then, just as quick as it came, the presence was gone. The next morning, I woke up feeling stronger and healthier. Even though, I was still feeling hopeless, I felt I could- no, would endure. I would survive. So I kept going. Hestia found me three days later._

_ Flashback end_

"I remember, but still, why would she bless me? I was hardly a worthy demigod at the time." I questioned.

"I asked her that same question. She answered and I quote, 'I sensed who he was and who his father was as well. His father was a great man and I expected great things from Theseus. That is why I helped him'."

Wow. It was not only thanks to my father, but also because of the faith she had that I would achieve greatness. I disagree though. I'm not great. I'm nothing special. I'm just a kid from Jersey. I did what was right. Even if that included leading many demigods to victory in protecting the camps and helping Percy smack around queen dirt-face herself. Artemis smiled as though reading my thoughts.

"I may hate males, Theseus, and the occasions when I compliment one are rare, but trust me when I say that you are more than just a 'kid from Jersey'." she said.

I smiled back and decided not to argue, "Thank you, my lady."

"Your welcome." she said before eating another piece of meat and flashing out.

By the time my wolves and I finished the rabbit, the sun was beginning to set and dinner was over for a while. The campers would be at the amphitheatre by now. I made sure the fire was out by dumping dirt on the pit before leaving with Vera and Ivan. I heard someone telling a story as I approached. I recognized it as Percy.

"-we were all back to back. The ghost king over there, the wolf king, me, Reyna, and the rest of the seven as we faced off the giants with our parents."

He was telling the story of the final battle where we defeated Gaea. I entered the amphitheatre, the story stopped as Percy and the rest of the camp noticed me. I was suddenly hit by a flash of dark brown hair. I felt familiar arms wrap around my waist as Karen yelled out,

"Hi Theseus! We missed you at dinner. Percy is telling us a story."

I laughed and smiled at her, "That's nice. Don't worry, I was just enjoying my own meal. Where are we in the story?" I asked, kneeling to her level.

She smiled, "Where you and the seven kick the giant's and Gaea's butts!" she cheered pumping her fist in the air.

I laughed again, "That is my favorite part." I said, picking her up and carrying her over to the group and sat down with her still clinging to me.

I signalled Percy to continue and he did. He was telling this story probably for the hundredth time for the younger campers and new arrivals.

"We were going toe to toe with Gaea and her children. We were with our parents, side by side and once the giants were defeated, only Gaea was left. The rest were fighting monsters, so the only one with me was Theseus over there." he said proudly.

I got uncomfortable from the attention I suddenly got from that last statement in the form of glances. Karen looked at me and said in a happy voice,

"That's you."

"We ended up hitting Gaea back and forth between us. She was powerful, but not powerful enough. We combined our powers, water, fire, and lightning, and sent her to the sleep from whence she came!" Percy yelled, followed by everyone cheering.

"Alright," Chiron started, "that's it for today. Off to bed with all of you."

Everyone reluctantly got up and began to leave. Karen refused to let go of me, so I gently carried her to the Athena cabin. On the way I could hear small snores coming from her and chuckled. Percy and Annabeth came up next to me.

"Hey." Percy whispered so he wouldn't wake the sleeping child.

"Hey." I greeted them both.

"You should have seen her Theseus, she wouldn't shut up about you at dinner." Annabeth said.

I chuckled softly. To think this little girl in my arms would care for me so much and I would do the same in barely a day. I couldn't believe it. We didn't really say anything else on the rest of the way. Annabeth led me into the Athena cabin and to Karen's bunk I laid her down and tucked her in before whispering goodnight in her ear. I could have sworn she mumble, ''Goodnight, daddy'', but I was probably just hearing things. I said goodnight to Annabeth before retiring to the Hestia cabin, a good night sleep awaiting me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So, what did ya think? Please review and as always, thanks a lot for reading.**

**-Darthrath**


	10. Well, How About That

When I thought I would have a good nights sleep, I was totally wrong. I found myself in the field of Mars. The grass was covered in gold dust and blood. Behind me was an army of demigods from both camps with the seven, Nico, and Reyna in front with Artemis and her hunt and queen Hylla and the Amazons at their sides. I was in between them and a force of the deadliest monsters with Oceanus and Ares in front. The air reeked of death and war as I stared across the field at the war god and titan. They didn't have many monsters left. Only Echidna, the chimera, the original hydra, the minotaur, the nemean lion, and the Lydian drakon. My enemies smiled at me as the monsters formed up in front of them.

"Come and face your fate, puny demigod." Oceanus challenged.

"You'll never be able to defeat us alone. You'll die before you even get to us." Ares taunted.

"Get out of my head." I growled.

"No can do." Ares responded with a smug look.

"Then you just wait and see what I do to both of you. There will be nothing left of when I'm done. I will destroy you all." I said.

"Oooooo, a threat. I'm so scared. Someone hold me." Oceanus said.

I only kept my deadly calm demeanour, "That was no threat. That was a promise." I told them.

And just like that, I shot awake in the Hestia cabin. I looked around to make sure I was safe and there were no threats before breathing heavily. Vera and Ivan were at my bedside.

_"__My lord, are you alright? You were muttering in your sleep and tossing and turning." _Ivan explained, his voice laced with concern.

"I'm fine. Ares and Oceanus paid me a visit." I told them out loud.

_"__What happened?" _Vera asked.

I explained it to them and once I was done, they seemed worried. I looked at my clock on a nightstand and saw the same time as always when I had a nightmare, six am. The sun was just starting to come up just like always when I got up this early. Without another word, I went straight to my drawers and put on some fresh clothes, my armor and weapons followed.

_"What are you doing?" _Vera asked as I pulled Mjolnir out of the floorboard I kept it in for safe keeping and strapped it to me.

"I am going to patrol the border to make sure everything is alright. Usually when I have a dream like that, something happens." I explained.

_"I'm going with you then." _she said.

_"As am I." _Ivan agreed.

"No arguments here." I said before we left the cabin.

We walked around for a good few hours before heading towards half-blood hill and Thalia's tree. The morning was calm and the air was fresh as I breathed it in. It was the little things like this that I lived for. The gentle breeze. The green grass. The sound of the waves crashing against the sandy beach. The golden fleece gleamed as the morning sunlight hit it. Peleus looked up at me. I smiled at him and held out my hand. He sniffed it and nudged it with his snout.

"Hey, old friend. How's guarding the fleece going?" I asked.

He gave me a grunt in return, which probably meant okay or something like that. I always liked Peleus. While he guards the fleece, I guard the camp. I looked out into the trees a hundred yards away after petting the old dragon for a bit. Then I noticed, it was colder than it should be. It was summer and it felt almost like autumn. That couldn't be good.

_"There's something out there." _Ivan said.

_"More like somethings. I can sense it too." _Vera added.

That put me on the alert immediately. If there was another army preparing to attack, then I would be alone. Sure, the rest of the camp would be awoken by the noise of battle, but it would still take them a while to get ready. My senses were becoming haywire as well once my wolves said that. Plus, judging from the temperature, it looks like I was right about my Khione theory. Only she could make July feel like October. Then there was this other godly aura I could sense. I don't know who it is, but they're strong. I was not expecting what happened next, but it assured me that I would not be alone in this skirmish. Shadows gathered next to me and my wolves and out came Nico. He looked at me with urgency.

"Theseus! Thank the gods. I looked in your cabin, but you weren't there. I did some reconnaissance like you said. You won't believe what I found." he said.

"Tell me." I commanded and he didn't hesitate.

"There is a force of seven hundred monsters straight ahead." he pointed in front of us, "And that's not all. Khione and Heracles are leading them. Looks like another god has betrayed us."

I was right. Not just right, I was freaking spot on with those two going against us. I can see why the goddess of winter would go against us, she has some grudges for Olympus, but Heracles I couldn't figure out. Why is he doing this? Then I thought about how much fun the hunters would have with him. I couldn't help but smile. Nico looked at me strangely.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked.

I wiped it off my face, "Nothing. Go! Warn everyone. How soon will they be here?" I asked.

"Within the hour." he answered.

"Then you best be quick." I commanded.

Without hesitation, he shadow traveled and I soon heard noises of campers awakening along with monsters in the distance.

_Reyna POV three hours later _**(Been a while since I did this ****and we're going with the time difference in New York and California. ****That's why it says three hours later.****)**

I was furious. Why would that air headed, handsome, courageous, idiot fight the kraken by himself. What was worse, he wasn't here so I could yell at him. Mostly though, I just wanted to get it over with and tell him my true feelings so I could just...I don't know what I would do, but it would mostly involve kissing the crap out of him. I was getting more anxious the more hours that passed by that I didn't know what was going on with him. I got up and prepared for the day. I put on fresh clothes and my praetor armor and toga with my spatha. I emerged from the barracks with the rest of the camp. On my way to the mess hall, it began to thunder and rain poured down from the dark storm clouds ahead. The Amazons joined us and sat with us as we ate, my sister next to me in the seat Theseus would usually take. She looked at me, her eyes analysing me. She always could read me like a book.

"Worried about him?" she asked while our breakfast was placed before us and loud thunder rumbled outside.

"Yes. I haven't talked to him in three days." I sighed, choosing not to argue.

She gave me a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, I'm sure your man will be back. Then you can both confess your feelings."

"But how do you know how he feels about me?"

"Please, I've seen the way he looks at you sometimes. As though you're the only woman on the planet. Here's what you do, the minute he comes back, you quickly pull him into your quarters, and just get it over with and confess to him. That's what I would do, anyway. That's actually what I was going to do until I learned how you feel about him."

"But what happens after that? He is going to die and there is nothing I can do about it." I responded sadly.

"Just do what your heart tells you. He clearly doesn't care that he's dying. Neither should you. Everyone has to die unless they're immortal. Just live in the now. Live on the edge. Isn't that what's exciting about life, sister?" she asked.

I was surprised at her. How wise she sounded with that statement. Every word was correct. That is what life is about. Living as though today is your last. I turned back to her.

"You know, for a minute there, I could have mistaken you for a child of Minerva, sister." I said.

This earned a smile from her before we both went back to our meals. Of course, that is when something had to happen. The alarm sounded before a legionnaire ran in in full armor and yelled,

"Praetor, queen Hylla, there is an army of monsters lead by Sun and Crius marching toward us from the field of Mars!"

Everything stopped as the Amazons and Romans looked to my sister and I for orders.

"Romans, prepare for battle!" I ordered.

"The same goes for you, Amazons." Hylla yelled.

Minutes later, we stood a hundred yards from the two titans and their army of six hundred. Frank and Hazel were flanking my sides. Even with the veterans, we would barely stand a chance. We also had the titans to worry about. The armies became silent as Sun spoke.

"Where is the demigod known as Theseus Reid?"

"What do you want with him?" I yelled back.

"We simply wish to end him, but since I can see he is not with you at the moment, you'll have to do, daughters of Bellona. Maybe if we torture you, he'll come."

"I would like to see you try. The minute you attack, Theseus will be here with an army of wolves." Lupa suddenly said appearing next to me.

This statement made the two titans laugh.

"What will he do, sick them on us?" Crius asked tauntingly.

I need to contact Theseus somehow. Lupa may be a strong goddess, but even she can't take on two powerful titans. I turned to Frank.

"Quickly, Iris message Theseus and tell him the situation." I ordered.

He didn't need to be told twice before he ran off to complete the task. I turned back to my army. They looked ready to fight, but I knew they were hiding the unsureness they were probably feeling.

"Prepare for combat!" I ordered, my sister echoing me to the Amazons.

The monster began to march towards us as our armies sword's and shield's were brought out.

"Attack!" I yelled.

We all surged forward straight at the monsters. I just hoped Theseus would get here soon, I thought as we collided with the enemy.

_Olympus POV _

The Olympians were watching in anticipation once the demigods were fully awake and armed, their eyes on the army before them. Heracles and Khione both had smug smiles as they walked forward to the middle of the clearing. Theseus and Perseus did the same, both of them glared at the son of Zeus along with Artemis and the hunters.

"Oh, this is gonna be good." Hermes said.

"Indeed." Hera agreed, an actual smirk on her face.

She was looking forward to her husband's bastard being destroyed. The enemies stopped in front of each other.

"So, why are you fighting, jerkules?" Theseus asked.

"Buuuurn!" Apollo and Hermes yelled in unison.

"So, you two are Perseus Jackson and Theseus Reid. Two of the legendary heroes of Olympus. You don't look like much." Heracles said arrogantly, "I am fighting because I am tired of being a minor god that does nothing all day but guard two pillars."

"Why don't you just surrender, it would make things much easier and less painful for you." Khione said.

Theseus only smiled at his two enemies, "You are both going to regret the day you decided to go against Olympus in this war." he said menacingly before going serious and pointing Harbinger at them, "Mark my face well. Because it will be the last thing you both will ever see on this earth." he finished before walking back to the demigod army.

Percy stayed for a moment to glare at the two enemies before turning and following his brother. The two stopped at the front of the army. Every able demigod was there except for the young, new arrivals, or wounded. Although, there was one that refused to just sit the battle out.

"Come on, Theseus. I can fight." Karen, daughter of Athena pleaded while holding out her dagger.

"No, Karen, you must stay behind with Chiron and the other younger campers." he refused.

"What if your wolves helped me. Can I fight then?" she asked.

Athena smiled at her daughter's stubbornness. A trait she got from both her and John, Karen's father. It is too bad what happened to him, she thought. He was a good man. He was the curator of the museum of natural history in Brooklyn. When he and Athena met, something just clicked. He died from a heart attack only two years after she was born. She ended up in an orphanage for six years until Athena sent Grover to get her. The poor girl has been through a lot and Athena was happy that Theseus was taking her under his wing. No pun intended. She knew she had made a good choice with blessing the son of Hestia. Theseus seemed to ponder on this before looking to said wolves. They looked to be having a mental discussion before he sighed and looked back to the daughter of Athena, who was now giving him puppy eyes.

"Oh gods, don't look at me like that." Theseus begged.

Her look only intensified while the other demigods and hunters laughed as he caved.

"Fine, but stay close to me until I have to fight Heracles and Khione, okay?"

She smiled before hugging him, "Okay."

The two wolves went to Karen's sides before both armies prepared for the fight. Theseus backed up so he could get a good look at the demigods and hunters before him. He gazed at them, clear pride in his eyes. He withdrew Harbinger and ripped off the tooth from the necklace around his neck. The Olympians were confused until it elongated into a magnificent spear.

"Are you ready for this?!" Theseus yelled to them.

Halfhearted answers were given to him, but he didn't take them.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" he yelled again.

"YES!" they all answered.

The monster army began to march toward them while Theseus went on.

"I must admit, those are brave monsters at our door! We will show them what happens when they have the nerve to try to kill us!" cheers erupted from that statement, "We do not fear them! They should fear us!" the former Ares campers began to bang their shield, "Let's show them no mercy! Let's destroy them!" he finished with a loud battle cry before they all charged down half-blood hill.

The gods went to the edge of their thrones as they watched the scene. Percy and Theseus charged side by side. Power radiated from them as the two armies met at the middle and began fighting. Theseus decapitated a cyclops before stabbing a dracaenae. Karen stayed close like he said, stabbing a few monsters while Vera and Ivan circled her and made sure no enemy came close. The hunters were in the front and behind the demigod lines, firing away with their bows. Jason and Piper were back to back and so was Nico and Thalia. The four demigods were leaving nothing but death and gold dust in their wake. Leo was lighting them up and Annabeth was slashing away with her dagger. Theseus and Percy slowly fought their way to Heracles and Khione and they did the same, tossing or freezing a few demigods that tried to fight them. Percy jumped over a sword that was aimed at his legs and Theseus impaled the offending laistrygonian. Theseus knelt in front of his brother before Percy used his back to launch himself in the air and land on a hell hound, effectively stabbing it. The hell hound evaporated before the two brothers continued.

Finally, they met their targets in the middle. Heracles went at Percy before Khione shot an ice blast at Theseus. Percy ducked under a Heracles' club and delivered a left hook to Heracles' jaw. The god was sent back a few steps, but quickly recovered. They moved their fight elsewhere while Khione kept firing ice at the son of Hestia, not knowing his powers yet. Slowly, she stopped and standing there in Theseus' place was an ice statue. Hestia looked distraught until she noticed it was smiling. Khione looked confused. Then, the statue began to glow a fiery orange hue before exploding. Theseus stood there, his hands ablaze along with his eyes. He still had the smile on his face while Khione had a look of fear. She tried to hit him again, but he blocked with his own blast of fire. Her powers weren't working on him.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Too hot for you?" he asked smugly.

"Die!" the goddess screeched.

She produced ice spears that shot at Theseus, but he made a wall of fire that melted them on contact. Theseus put away his spear before summoning Backbiter.

"Time to die, goddess." he said menacingly.

Pure terror was displayed on her face as she realized he was going to make good on his promise.

"Please, have mercy." she pleaded before him.

"Mercy?" he asked, "Was mercy shown to my parents?" he stepped in front of her.

Her eyes were wide as he took Backbiter and ran it through her heart. He grabbed the back of her head and angled it so she was looking at him, but her eyes weren't.

"Look at me." he hissed, but she still refused as gold ichor leaked from her wound and dripped from her mouth, "LOOK AT ME!" he demanded.

Her ice blue eyes met his blazing ones. He twisted the blade in her heart until her form flickered and she disappeared. The gods weren't expecting what came next though. A ball of energy, the same color of Khiones' eyes appeared where the goddess of ice and winter was. It went toward Theseus and into his chest. He knelt in pain.

"What is happening?" Poseidon asked.

"Her power. Since he made Khione fade, her power needs a new host. It went to him because he killed her." Athena answered.

Theseus slowly opened his eyes and stood up. The Olympians gasped. There was yet another color added to his eyes. There were now ice blue rings around his irises with the fire orange ones. He looked himself over, confused before deciding to worry about it later. He went to the aid of Percy after withdrawing Backbiter and summoning his claymore. Percy was having a rough time with the son of Zeus. he shot a blast of water that hit Heracles on his back. The god shot up in time to get stabbed from behind by Harbinger. He went down on one knee from the pain. He looked down at the blade protruding from his chest before Theseus yanked it out. Heracles screamed before he was kicked in the back of the head, rendering him unconscious. Theseus and Percy smiled at each other as the battle ended around them, the monsters being finished off. Theseus turned to the demigods and hunters, who were just staring at him and breathing heavily. He raised the ichor covered claymore and just screamed at the top of his lungs. His allies echoed him before going back to the camp with their dead and wounded. Theseus stopped the hunters before they could move.

"Lady Artemis, I have a gift for you and your maidens." he said, dragging the body of Heracles along.

Artemis grinned knowingly at the demigod before her and so did her hunters.

"Do with him what you wish, but don't kill him. I shall make him fade. Just bring him to me once you are done."

The hunters nodded before dragging the unconscious god away.

"Oh dear, I wonder what they're going to do to him." Demeter said.

Zeus didn't comment. He was just hanging his head in shame of his _son. _Hera was smiling like a mad woman, Dionysus was just watching because there was nothing better to do, Poseidon was watching intently along with the rest of the council and Bellona.

"I hope they castrate him." Hera said excitedly.

A few minutes later, Heracles' screams filled the air while Theseus went around and helped demigods in need. He unfroze the ones that were ice statues and helped carry others to the infirmary. His face fell when he looked across the field and saw a fair amount of dead campers. He put his head down and went silent for a moment. The Olympians did the same to honor their fallen children. Karen came up next to him with Vera and Ivan. She had a good amount of gold dust on her as she looked up at the son of Hestia. She nudged him gently and he looked down at her before a small smile adorned his features.

"Kick some monster butt?" he asked.

She just nodded. He knelt in front of her so they were the same height.

"Do me a favor?" he asked, receiving another nod, "Be the best hero you can be. Do everything you wish to achieve. Because if you don't, you will always think, what if. And don't let time stop you. Just go and do something. Be extraordinary and don't let anyone get in your way. Alright?"

"I promise." she answered.

He smiled and hugged her before they walked back to the camp.

"What was that about?" Hermes asked seriously.

"He's making sure she ends up okay before he dies." surprisingly, Apollo said.

The others turned to him and noticed a single tear going down his face from noticing two of his children among the dead. Nobody questioned him because they all understood what he meant. Hestia shed a few tears as well while Poseidon walked over to comfort her. Even though he wasn't her son, she always loved and cared for Theseus. She prayed to the fates that they would spare him. That the prophecy didn't mean he would die, but somehow, they all knew he would. An hour later, an ichor stained Artemis and hunt emerged from the woods with a bloody and battered god of strength. Theseus sent the young daughter of Athena away so she didn't witness what he was about to do. The hunters dragged Heracles and tossed him in front of Theseus, who proceeded to summon Backbiter again.

"Thank you, Theseus. That was most entertaining." Artemis said.

Theseus gave her a small bow, "My pleasure milady." he knelt down and smacked the son of Zeus a few times, "Eh! Wakey wakey. Time to fade piggy."

Heracles stirred a bit and opened his eyes. He looked at the son of Hestia with horror, much like Khione.

"P-p-please d-d-don't." he stuttered.

"You know what, Jerkules, I am gonna be nice and just get it over with. You can thank this lovely group of ladies next to me for that." he smiled at the hunters, who actually grinned back.

He did the same thing as he did with Khione. He made Heracles look at him as he died. Then, an electric blue orb went into Theseus' chest. The hunters and Artemis shared a look of confusion.

"What was that?" Thalia asked.

"I believe that was the powers of Heracles transferring into Theseus because he made him fade." Artemis answered.

Theseus' eyes went wide in realisation. He walked up to the closest tree and reared his fist back. He punched it and the three foot thick trunk split in half and the tree fell over. He pulled back his fist. It wasn't bleeding or anything. It was perfectly fine. He looked at the hunters in wonder.

"That means I have Khione's too."

_Line break __three hours later __back to Theseus __POV_

After practicing for two hours with my new powers, it turned out I could control when to use my strength and after a few tries and much sweating, I was able to make a small blizzard. I was in the infirmary helping heal a few campers, Vera and Ivan at my sides, when the Iris message appeared next to me. I saw Frank and behind him, there was a battle going on and a storm was raging and pouring rain onto the land. Why can't I get a break?

"Theseus! We need you. Crius and Sun are here. We have Lupa, but even she can't take two titans at once." he said urgently.

"Alright, I'm on my way." I told him.

I quickly ran out and yelled,

"Percy, Jason, Leo, Piper, and Annabeth, front and center!"

It didn't take long for them run up to me.

"What is it, Theseus. Me and Calypso were relaxing on the beach." Leo whined.

I just looked at him seriously, making him regret that statement.

"We need to leave now. Krios and Hyperion are attacking Camp Jupiter."

They all paled at that.

"How do you know?" Annabeth asked.

I told them about the Iris message and their expressions became concerned. Jason, though, didn't hesitate.

"We have to go help them." he stated the obvious.

"That's why I want you guys with me. I know I could go toe to toe with one titan, especially with my knew strength, but not two. This could also be one of the last battles." I said.

"How are we going to get there?" Piper asked.

I smiled, "Flame travel."

"You can't." Percy stepped in, "It will weaken you with more than one."

"I'll be fine. We have to go now." I said, holding out my hands.

They reluctantly grabbed my arms while Vera and Ivan stood really close. We flame traveled and appeared right next to the field of Mars. The demigods were battling the monsters and it was raining hard. We got soaked in seconds. I knelt down to get my energy back, but it didn't take long because of the rain. I was in my element. Or elements. We ran straight into the fight, looking for the titans. My wolves protected my back.

"Alright, I'm gonna make Hyperion fade. You guys, distract Krios until I can do the same to him. Got it?" I asked over the storm and battle.

They nodded before we continued to walk through the battlefield, killing all in our way. Krios was fighting Lupa and Reyna, Hyperion. I ran to help Reyna. Hyperion blasted her with light energy and knocked her on her back in the mud. He sent a downward slash right on top of her, but I blocked it with Backbiter.

"Theseus." Reyna gasped.

I turned to her, "Miss me?"

I pushed Hyperion back with my godly strength, sending him to the ground. He looked up at me.

"So, this is Theseus Reid. Ares and Oceanus are eager to have your head." he said arrogantly.

I ignored him and helped Reyna up. She looked into my eyes and gave me a look that left me breathless. I saw love in her eyes. I returned it before handing her Harbinger and turning back to Hyperion. He was standing up now.

"Come demigod. Let's see what you're made of."

I didn't say anything. Just charged at him. No one attacks the woman I love and lives to tell the tale. He fired light energy at me. I rolled under it and came up in front of him. I punched him in the nose, sending him a few yards away after hearing a loud CRACK. I rushed up to him before bringing Backbiter down on him. He screamed in pain.

"NO!" was all he got to say.

I wrenched the sword out and said, "You shouldn't have fought in my domain." before decapitating him.

He disappeared and I took his powers. One down, one to go. The battle was quickly ending as the monsters were dying all around. Lupa and Percy brought over Krios and laid him at my feet. Without a second though, I made him fade and took his power. I received looks of shock before the Romans and Amazons began cheering. Frank came up to me and patted me on the back.

"I knew you'd come." he said.

Reyna walked over and handed me Harbinger. I put it back into my vambrace, but before I had the time to celebrate, Reyna grabbed the front of my armor and dragged me to the barracks. Campers looked at us confused, but didn't interfere because she looked pissed. Great, I'm gonna die early.

"Uh, Reyna, watcha doing?" I asked cautiously.

"We need to talk." she growled.

Uh-oh, was all I could think as the storm still raged on around us. We were both completely soaked, but I couldn't complain. I loved the water. Also, Reyna's clothes were clinging to her so I could see her slim figure and nice curves. She tossed me into her room and slammed the door behind her. I paled as she glared at me. She stepped close and smacked me across the face.

"ARE YOU INSANE!? Fighting the kraken on your own!" she yelled.

"I did it to ensure our victory and to relieve the world of a terrible monster." I explained.

"You're forgetting for revenge too." she added angrily, "Is that all you think about?"

"No, for your information, it's not." I shot back, raising my voice.

_"__Theseus, what is going on?" _Vera asked in my mind.

**"Just talking to Reyna. Stay outside." **I commanded.

"Do you care how people would feel if you died? How I would feel?" she asked, looking almost close to choking up.

This concerned me because Reyna never cries. She never shows weakness. Why now? And why does she care? It isn't like she loves me or anything, does she?

"Why do you care so much, Reyna?"

She frowned at me and came closer. She had an expression I couldn't read and now that I noticed, we didn't have much light in here. It was a little dark from the storm and lighting flashes would illuminate the room every once in a while. She stopped moving when her face was mere inches from mine. I thought she was going to hit me again, but instead, she did something I have wanted her to do for so long. She kissed me. It wasn't what I thought it would be. It was better. The minute I felt her lips pressing against mine, it was like the movies, but instead of fireworks, it was a nuclear bomb. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her hips as hers went around my neck. After what felt like forever, we pulled away and gasped for breath. She looked into my eyes again.

"It's because I love you, you asshole." I felt her hands loosen the straps on my breast plate, "When I was fighting Sun, I thought I'd never see you again. That I would die. You were the only thing I could think about." my breast plate fell to the floor and she reached under my shirt to touch my abs, "Now, I just want you."

What is going on? Yeah, it's awesome that she loves me, but is she sure about where this is headed right now?

"I love you too." I told her without missing a beat.

She kissed me again, this one deeper as our tongues battled for dominance. I began to undo her armor, making her breast plate join mine on the floor. I wanted her as much as she wanted me, but I needed an answer to my question.

"Are you sure?" I asked between our lips.

"Yes." she simply answered before ripping off my shirt.

"What about the others?"

"Let them wait."

I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me as we made our way to the bed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So...how was it. Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**-Darthrath**


	11. Then There's That

We laid there for a while, resting in our post coital states. Our breaths came heavily as we gazed into each others eye's. Our cheeks were still a bit red as beads of sweat ran down both of our bodies along with the water from the rain earlier. The storm had passed a good hour ago. Gods, she was beautiful. The way the fresh sunlight that peered out of the clouds and through the nearest window made her glow. I had never seen anything that could capture me more. Her hair was all around her head on the pillow. We were laying close to each other. Her hands ran up and down my body, examining every inch of me. I just gently rubbed her back. Her pale skin felt soft despite all of the training and battles she's been through. As we caught our breath, her hands seemed most interested with the scar on my shoulder where a spear managed to impale me a half a year ago. She broke our eye contact to look at it.

"I remember this one." she said, "We were searching for the kraken when a group of monsters attacked. You pushed me out of the way and took the spear for me."

I smiled, "I would gladly do it again."

She kissed a trail from the scar that ended at my lips. She kissed me with a passion I had never experienced before and I returned it. She pushed me down so she was laying on top of me and continued kissing me for a good minute. She put her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

"That was amazing." I said.

She looked up to me, a smirk on her face.

"You liked it did you?"

"Yes."

"Good. Me too."

"When should we get back out there?" I asked.

We had received many knocks and shouts from outside the door from concerned friends. We ignored it all, for obvious reasons. I was getting hungry as well since it must be around dinner time.

"We will. For now, I just want to enjoy you." she said, wrapping her arms around me in a tight grip.

I chuckled, "A bit possessive are we?" I asked jokingly.

She didn't answer. She just sighed comfortably and tightened her grip on me before meeting my eyes with hers again.

"Say it again." she all but pleaded, "Make me believe this isn't some sort of dream."

I brought her up to me before giving her a deep kiss that was full of love. I stared into her eyes before giving her what she wanted.

"I love you, Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano." I stated without hesitation.

She kissed me again before saying, "I love you too Theseus Reid."

We smiled at each other and were about to continue kissing, and maybe go for another bout, until our moment was ruined by knocking on the door.

"Reyna, Theseus. What are you guys doing in there? Are you both okay?" Percy's muffled voice yelled from the other side of the door for probably the eighth time.

"Oh, we're more than okay." I whispered huskily into Reyna's ear, causing her to shudder.

I laughed as she punched me in the shoulder for having such an affect on her.

"Shut up." she growled halfheartedly.

I only smiled as we both got up and went to our clothes that were scattered all over the floor with our armor and weapons. After getting on my shirt and pants, I went to the door and opened it a crack so I could peer my head out. Percy stood there, a concerned, yet curious look on his face.

"You knocked?" I asked.

"Yeah...What's going on in there. You look tired and sweaty and...neither of you answered when we knocked and we heard some noises..." he paused before realization struck and his eyes went wide, "OH MY G-" I stopped him there by covering his mouth with my hand.

"Dammit, Percy are you trying to let the whole neighborhood know Reyna and I had sex?" I hissed.

He raised his hands in surrender before I let him go.

"Sorry. Calm down. I'm just surprised is all." he defended.

I sighed, "Go tell the others that everything is okay. If they ask why we have been in here so long, tell them it is because Reyna and I had a little spat, but we cleared things up. Got it?"

He arched an eyebrow at me, "Theseus, that's more than just a spat."

I looked about to hit him, but he quickly ran away before I could. I glared at his back before closing the door and looking back to Reyna, who was fully dressed and in her armor.

"A little spat, huh?" she asked with a smirk.

"Give me a break. It was the best I could come up with."

She walked up to me and handed me my armor and weapons. I put them on before we kissed passionately and left the room for dinner. We held hands on our way there, both our grips tight as though both of us were afraid the other would disappear.

"So, what does this mean for us?" Reyna asked, "Are we, like, boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"Well, we did the deed so, I'm gonna go with definitely." I said making her blush a dark crimson.

I still couldn't believe we went that far. Sure, we haven't even gone on an actual date yet, but we've known each other for a while and we would constantly exchange banter or just be ourselves around each other. Then, I had a theory as to why we threw caution to the wind like we did.

"Sexual tension." I said aloud.

Reyna looked at me with confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I love you and you love me. That is the first reason why we did that before even dating yet. The second is that we have had a rough day and really needed a release. No pun intended. The third is simple. Sexual tension. We have been attracted to each other for a while now, both of us teasing each other and joking around until it drove us crazy and we just wanted to..." I trailed off and her expression became thoughtful.

"That is actually a good explanation." she concluded.

I simply nodded before we continued to the mess hall in a comfortable silence. When we got there, we received many curious glances.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Leo joked when we got to the table with the seven.

Piper gave me a knowing smile after looking at our joined hands.

"So, what happened with you two?" Frank asked.

"Oh yes. Please do enlighten us." Jason asked with a smirk.

He probably knows because of Piper.

"What, we just needed to talk." I defended as Reyna and I sat down, received our food and began eating.

"Is that all you were doing?" Nico teased with a smug smirk.

I growled at him much like a wolf to the surprise of the others. He paled and I smiled in victory at him.

"Fine!" Reyna yelled, "We slept together, what are you going to do about it?"

I smiled as the others flinched from her threatening gaze. They all held their hands up in surrender. I calmed Reyna down by putting her in my lap. She didn't mind, but I did feel her move suggestively a few times.

"So," Annabeth said trying to start up a conversation, "we were just talking about fatal flaws and we can't help but wonder, what is yours?" she asked me.

I thought about that. The Athena blessing kicked in and I knew my eyes were stormy gray from the stares.

"I believe it is the need to take revenge on those who have hurt me or people I care about. It is a perfect mixture of Poseidon's and Jupiter's flaws. Jupiter's is thirst for power, but the loyalty flaw removes the power element and replaces it with revenge. That is why my life has turned into this huge struggle for vengeance on my parent's deaths." I explained.

They looked at me in wonder and I felt my eyes return to normal.

"Interesting." Annabeth responded.

I looked around the room before placing Reyna back in her seat. She looked disappointed, but I told her I had to see someone. I looked around more and found her. Lupa, goddess of wolves and mother of Rome. I walked over with my goblet and bowed.

"My lady, may I join you?" I asked politely.

"Of course, Theseus." she answered with a smile and patted the seat next to her.

"Artemis told me how you blessed me when I was younger." I told her.

A smug smile graced her lips as she heard this.

"I thank you for that. I owe you my life."

"You owe me nothing, Theseus. You have already given so much to Rome by defending it."

"What else does your blessing give me though? I know I feel safe in the wild and can talk to canines, but they treat me like royalty. What else did you give me?" I asked.

Her smile turned into a knowing grin.

"Throughout the years, I have asked myself that very question as I observed you. I found my answer not long after the second giant war. I gave you my full blessing." I choked a bit on my drink at that.

"Your full blessing?" I asked, bewildered.

"Yes. The wolves treat you like their king because you practically are. I gave you the power of an alpha wolf. After all these years, I can sense the strength the wolf inside of you possesses. It is quite intimidating."

"Wait, my wolf? What do you mean?"

"I mean that since I gave you my full blessing, you can change into a wolf. Yours would probably be the size of Cerberus himself." she answered with pride.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Does that mean...I'm a-"

"A werewolf?" she cut across, "Yes, you are. Have you ever wondered why your companion, Vera, is a wolf?" I nodded, "It is because of my blessing. You have the soul of a wolf in you. When Vesta was making you an animal to accompany you, she thought of one that would reflect your soul. That, Theseus, is why she is a wolf." she finished.

I just sat there, staring at her. It all made sense now. Everything that I didn't know about myself just clicked and came together like the perfect puzzle it was. I was amazed and nervous about this new information. Would it hurt if I changed? What would everyone think of me once they realized what I am?

"Be calm, Theseus. Being a werewolf is no curse. It is a gift." she reassured.

"Will it be like the movies?" I asked, a little scared of the answer.

"Heavens, no. You don't feel a thing when you change. You aren't immortal though. That is why you have been aging. You can't heal rapidly without treatment either. You would need me to bite you and accept you into my pack for you to have those."

I sighed in relief. I don't need immortality and rapid healing anyway.

"How do I change?" I asked.

"Simple, you concentrate, dig deep within yourself and let the wolf out. Once you train yourself to do that. Changing should be as easy as breathing."

I smiled at her, "Thank you again, my lady."

She only rolled her eyes and gave me a smile again before leaving with the other groups of demigods who were finished with their meal. I walked back over to the others when Ivan and Vera ran in. I sent them off to do whatever they wanted a while ago. They took their rightful places next to me as I sat down with the others.

"What did you need to talk to Lupa about?" Jason asked.

I told them how I wanted to thank her for blessing me. They couldn't believe it, so I told them everything, except for the werewolf part. I wanted that to be a surprise.

"So that's why Mrs. O'Leary bowed to you when you met." Percy stated before he started laughing with Nico joining in.

I smiled, remembering my first encounter with the truck sized dog.

"She actually has an interesting voice. It's grizzled yet soft and feminine." I stated, causing the rest of the table to burst with laughter and I joined in.

I looked out the window, the sun was just starting to set as Artemis would soon make her rounds. I looked back to my friends, brothers, and now girlfriend.

"I'll see you guys later, I'm gonna go train." I announced, getting up.

They began to protest.

"We haven't even brought out the wine yet. Come on, Theseus, relax a little and have a drink with us." Hazel said.

I turned back to them. It seemed only yesterday, we were all only seventeen to nineteen years old. Now, we're all in our early twenties. Each one of us more powerful from training. I smiled as I remembered all the good times and some bad. I slowly walked back over and sat down as Frank brought out a bottle of wine. He poured it into all of our glasses and I stood up.

I held out my glass as I loudly toasted, "To peace!"

They echoed it with smiles before drinking with me. Some had sour faces from the alcohol, I just tilted my goblet and chugged. I was always the drinker of the group even though I'm not a son of Dionysus, thank the gods. I regretted the anniversaries when my parents died and I would go and get drunk. Percy helped me though. I placed my empty goblet on the table before giving Reyna a quick kiss and telling her I'll see her later. As I walked out, Vera and Ivan in toe, I could feel the stares on my back. I know they wanted me to relax, but if my nerves were correct, Ares and Oceanus would be here tomorrow and I need to be ready.

_Line break_

It was around nine o'clock, but I didn't care. I had been practicing for two hours and I finally got it a half hour ago. I had been changing myself from human to wolf, repeatedly. My armor was in a corner along with my weapons, I stood there in just my pants, shirt, and boots with Hurricane in my pocket and the kraken tooth around my neck. I need to think of a name for that. I reached deep into myself and sensed the wolf within. I called out to it and embraced it. My body changed and my senses increased drastically. The dark was as clear as day and I could smell and feel everything around me. My arms and legs cracked from changing into wolf legs and paws. A tail sprouted from my tail bone and my wings retracted. My ears grew and went to the top of my head as black fur spread all over my body. My canine teeth and two large fangs replaced my human teeth and I stood tall and proud as a huge black wolf. I must have been slightly bigger than Mrs. O'Leary. The first time I did this, Vera and Ivan immediately bowed before me. They also seemed very submissive to me and wouldn't keep eye contact. I managed to calm them down and they were now just lounging along the side, watching me. I stayed like this and looked around. I smelled the air and breathed it in my wolf form before letting out a loud howl. Vera and Ivan couldn't help themselves, so they howled with me. Once I was done that, I sensed a presence coming toward me. I knew who it was. How could I not know who she is. Reyna walked over and saw me. Her mouth fell open as she made eye contact with me. I reached out with my mind so we could communicate telepathically.

**"****Hey there, Rey." **I said.

She jumped in surprise, but seemed to recognize my voice. She came closer and reached her hand out to me. She reached up and touched my snout. I leaned down and into her hand, savoring the contact.

"Theseus?" she asked.

**"Yup." **I simply answered.

"How?"

I changed before her eyes until I was back to normal. I didn't care if I wanted to save the surprise. I would tell her every secret I have if I had anymore. I smiled at her once I was back in human form.

"Wilderness skills aren't the only thing Lupa gave me."

I told her the rest of the story, which intrigued her.

"Lupa's full blessing." she said while stepping close and wrapping her arms around my neck, "You never cease to amaze."

"Well, I have my moments." I admitted.

We kissed softly before she pulled away.

"Come on. Lets go to bed." she said while pulling me with her to the barracks.

Come to think of it, I was tired. Not just from the wolf powers, but I was also training with my ice powers. I didn't bother training with the light powers because I was saving those for someone else. Krios' powers just increased my battle prowess, so no need to enhance those. We made our way into her room. I set down my armor and weapons near the door and we laid down with Vera and Ivan near the door before we went to the realm of Morpheus.

_Time skip __Percy POV _**(I know, about time right?)**

I woke up in my old fifth cohort barrack. My wise girl was laying next to me as the morning sunlight flooded the room. I wanted to smile, be happy, but I knew Theseus was right. Today was probably the last battle. That means... I couldn't bring myself to think about it. The thought of my brother dying seemed too painful. I slowly got up along with many others. I woke Annabeth up.

"Good morning." she said tiredly.

I smiled, "Morning, sleepin beauty."

She just rolled her eyes before we got ready for the day, putting on fresh clothes and our armor. I made sure trusty Riptide was in my pocket before we went to breakfast, hand in hand, with the rest of the Romans.

"So, what do you think is going to happen?" I asked.

"Well, we had to have destroyed almost all of their troops. They will either be here with a small army or worse." she answered.

"What could be worse?"

"From what I have gathered, they are saving their strongest monsters for the opportune moment. What better than the last battle." she explained.

"Oh gods. They're going to have them fight Theseus." I realized.

She just nodded, her expression serious. As we entered the mess hall, I looked around to see many Romans with a look of determination in their eyes. They were all ready to end this war. To destroy our enemies. I couldn't be more prouder. None were more determined than Theseus, though. I could see it as I looked across the room. He was sitting next to Reyna with his wolves at his feet. He wore his silver armor and he looked ready to avenge his parents. To finally kill their murderer. I quickly sat across from him before telling him what Annabeth told me.

"You must not fight alone, Theseus. It's suicide." I told him as the others joined us.

"I have to Percy. We can't defy fate. I must do it alone. I don't care how many monsters they send my way. This war must end. My parents will finally rest in peace and if that means I must die. Then so be it." he said.

"Theseus..."

"No. I don't want to talk about this anymore, Percy. I'm tired of it."

I sighed in defeat. Why won't he let me help him. I was talking with Annabeth when the alarm sounded. They were here. Oceanus and Ares were here.

"Romans, prepare for battle!" Theseus commanded

We all ran out. Romans ran around getting every weapon they had prepared. We followed Theseus to the fields of Mars and there, we were met with only Oceanus and Ares, but it looked like Annabeth was right. Because next to them was the original hydra, Echidna, the chimera, the lydian drakon, the nemean lion, and the minotaur. My old foe growled at me once he saw me. He stood there in his titey whities like always. I looked to Theseus. He seemed like this scene was familiar to him. He gained the same look I got when remembering a nightmare. He knew it would end up like this. Our army stood strong and ready for them in case they attacked, but they didn't. We stood the usual one hundred yards away from them. The legendary monsters eyed my half-brother as though they were at a thanksgiving feast and he was the turkey. He just stared across the field at his target, who was smiling arrogantly at him. Suddenly, twelve flashes appeared and the Olympians were among us. They were dressed in full armor in case they would have to interfere. Even Hestia was dressed in an orange breast plate with flame designs on it and a sword at her hip. We all bowed our heads to them before focusing back on the enemy.

"Praetor, Theseus, what are your orders?" Dakota asked, causing us all to look at him.

He looked to be thinking as Oceanus and Ares began walking to the middle of the battlefield. He turned to us with an expressionless face.

"Stay here." he commanded.

I wanted to protest, but he began walking toward them. It wasn't long before they met in the middle and spoke loud enough for all to here.

"I must admit, Theseus Reid, I underestimated you." Oceanus began, "You have proven to be quite the leader."

"Just state what you want so I can make you fade already." Theseus growled, his tone on edge.

"Burn." I heard Leo mutter.

"Simple," Ares joined, "we want your best fighter against our best challengers." he gestured to the small, but deadly, force of monsters.

"Fine, you got him." Theseus agreed.

Who is the best fighter? Is he talking about himself?

"And just so there is no interference, we will make a force field around the area. You must swear on the Styx to abide by our terms." Oceanus explained with a smirk.

It's cute how that bastard sea titan thinks he's going to win. I wasn't happy with what Theseus said next though.

"I, Theseus Reid, swear to abide by these terms." he said, making the clear sky rumble with thunder.

Ares and Oceanus smiled before walking back to their side. Theseus walked back to us, the determination in his eyes once again. The determination that kept him alive all these years. Then, Reyna slapped him.

"You idiot! Don't think I don't know who you're planning to send out there!" she yelled despite all of the witnesses as he rubbed his cheek.

"I have to agree with her, son, this is suicide." Hestia said.

"It's too late now. Besides, I swore on the Styx." he said while tightening his armor.

Oh no. He's going to go out there.

"Theseus, think about this." I warned.

"I will not have anymore demigods die on my account! Not while I can do something about it! I will fight them!" he said as Oceanus was making a forcefield that was beginning to ascend on us.

We all tried to protest, but Theseus began to slowly walk forward until Reyna stopped him.

"You can't. I love you." she said.

Theseus grabbed her by the waist and smashed their lips together. I was expecting Aphrodite to squeal or something, but she didn't. The situation was that serious. They separated and Theseus backed up just before the force field closed between them. Vera and Ivan tried to go with him, but were blocked. He just kept walking backwards, smiling at us reassuringly.

"Don't worry about me." he said.

He was about to turn around, but was stopped by Artemis.

"Theseus Reid," she called, making him look to her, "good hunting." she said.

None of us knew what she meant, but apparently, he did as his smile grew before he turned back to his foes. I ran up and punched the force field in rage. Of course it did nothing. Damn you, Theseus! Why must you sacrifice yourself?! The nemean lion began walking forward and slowly began to fasten it's pace at my half-brother. It roared as it came at him, he just kept walking. For some reason, he summoned Backbiter and Harbinger, but he didn't use them. Instead he stuck them in the ground and kept walking. He dropped his bow to the ground and Mjolnir followed it. Then his armor after retracting his wings into his back. What is he doing?! He might as well be a sitting duck. The Olympians voiced this opinion before Lupa shut them up.

"Just watch." the wolf goddess said.

What does she know that we don't.

"You want to see my true nature, Oceanus?" Theseus asked, "Here it is."

He let out a roar. An actual predatory roar that I have never heard him make. He jumped twenty feet in the air before a huge black wolf took his place. My mouth hung open as everyone behind me gasped. Oceanus' smirk turned to a frown and Ares' looked intimidated.

"You made my grandson a werewolf?" Zeus asked curiously as the nemean lion slowed down in surprise.

"Yes. Yes I did." Lupa answered proudly.

The wolf and the nemean lion circled each other before they both lunged. They clawed and bit at one another. The wolf managed to grab the nemean lion by the throat before tossing it. The lion whimpered in pain and tried to get up, but the wolf took the opening and slammed against it. He dug his jaws into it's side, breaking the spine. More noises of pain came from the lion before the wolf backed away and began to shrink. Theseus stood there again, but he had teared up remains of a shirt. He ripped it off and there were multiple claw marks on him, but he ignored them. He raised his hands and his armor and swords shot back to him. They reattached to him and his weapons went to their rightful places. He growled as he walked up to the injured monster. He summoned The kraken spear and rammed it down the big cat's throat, vaporizing it instantly. The monster didn't mis a beat. The minotaur began charging, it's ax held high. Theseus drew his bow and knocked an arrow. He visibly breathed slowly before letting it lose. The arrow went straight and true before impaling the minotaur's head right between the eyes. It didn't even have enough time to register the pain before turning to dust. The war god and titan began to look like they were reconsidering this whole thing. We all cheered Theseus on. Even the hunters did, yelling things like, 'Nice shot.'

The hydra came forward. It released a torrent of fire, which was stupid. Theseus just stood there and took it. When it stopped, Theseus released a blast of ice that struck the hydra through the heart. It froze in a matter of seconds before exploding. Then, Echidna and the chimera came forward.

"You may have defeated them, demigod, but you will die by my hand." she growled.

They circled Theseus, who was calm and collected as ever. He smiled at them.

"Oh really? Bold words for a monster that is about to fade." he said, putting away the spear and summoning Backbiter.

Echidna jumped from the sword in fear. She turned to her true form, a huge snake human hybrid with wings. The chimera charged and Theseus simply jumped over it and chopped it's snake tail off. The chimera fell in pain before Theseus lopped it's head off. The monster's form shimmered before it disappeared.

"You killed my child!" Echidna screamed.

She hit Theseus with her tail, tossing him a few yards. He stood back up before smiling at her.

"Your turn, bitch!" he growled before attacking.

She flew at him and managed to grab him with her tail. She slowly squeezed him, but he only smiled before setting himself on fire. The mother of monsters screamed in pain. She let go and jumped back. Theseus shot a powerful lightning bolt at her. She shook from the electricity going through her. Let his wings out and used them for momentum when he jumped into the air.

"Off with your head!" he yelled before the same fate befell her as the chimera.

Echidna tried to stop the blade, but her arm ended up getting hacked off along with part of her wing. She disappeared as Theseus landed and stared at Oceanus and Ares, who were staring in disbelief back at him. He withdrew Backbiter. I couldn't believe this. He was beating them. He was winning.

"What's wrong? You were talking all that good shit a minute ago! Then I destroyed your fucking pets!" he challenged, "Come on! Hit me! Fight me!"

"What are you?" Ares asked.

"Your death!" Theseus answered before he charged.

Ares and Oceanus shook themselves from their bewilderment and charged as well, Oceanus producing his trident and Ares, his broadsword. Theseus punched Oceanus across the jaw before dodging an attack from Ares, but before he could do anything else, Ares took his free hand and punched Theseus in the nose. A loud crack was heard and Theseus was thrown a few yards from the blow. He got up as the titan and war god circled him. He grabbed his bloody nose and healed it with fire.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now." he said.

Ares attacked first. Big mistake. Theseus grabbed his sword arm and broke his nose. He didn't stop there though. With his new godlike strength, Theseus held on to the war god and repeatedly delivered multiple blows to his face and chest. Ares groaned in pain as his ribs were broken and Theseus knocked him out by driving his head into the ground. He failed to see Oceanus sneaking up on him.

"Theseus!" I warned, but it was too late.

Oceanus drove his trident into Theseus' back. His wings managed to take most of the blow, but the three prongs managed to penetrated his back by an inch or so. Theseus screamed, but summoned his mother's trident and slammed the flat of it into Oceanus' head. The titan stumbled back and glared at Theseus.

"You will pay, son of Hestia!"

Theseus attacked and ended up locking their tridents.

"No, you will pay!" he screamed back.

He quickly unlocked their tridents and kicked Oceanus in the stomach. He kicked the titan's trident away, but was hit by a powerful water blast. Theseus took it and returned the attack with a powerful lightning bolt. The bolt traveled through the water and slammed into the titan. Theseus hit him with lightning again and again until Oceanus was screaming in pain. He used his ice powers and froze the titan's arms and legs to the ground so he couldn't move. He raised his trident and brought it down into the titan's stomach.

"For my mother!" he yelled.

Theseus drew Mjolnir and ran it through Oceanus' right lung.

"For my father!"

he summoned Backbiter and brought it down and into his enemies' heart. Oceanus screamed in agony as the soul ripping blade dug into him. Theseus only smiled evilly at the sound. He slowly twisted the blade.

"And this is for me!"

With that final phrase, the titan of the sea disappeared from existence while Theseus took his power. The next thing surprised all of us, even Theseus. Two ghostly forms shimmered into existence. One was a man with rugged features, light black hair, and electric blue eyes. The other was a beautiful woman with hair as dark as mine and sea green eyes like mine too. They both had a resemblance to Theseus. Then I realized, these are his parents. Tears spilled from his eyes when he approached them. He fell to his knew in front of them and said,

"Mother, father, I did it. I have avenged you."

The two ghosts smiled at him. His mother reached out and tried to touch his face, but her hand went through him. They smiled sadly at each other before his father spoke.

"You have made us so proud, son. You have grown into the warrior we hoped you'd be." his voice was smooth, yet commanding, just like Theseus.

"We will always love you, Theseus." his mother said before they began to shimmer out of existence.

"I love you too." he said longingly before they disappeared.

He wiped the tears from his face and got up. Then, we heard a click. A click that represented the cocking of a gun. Theseus turned slowly to Ares, who was holding a revolver that glowed. It was a godly weapon. Even if a bullet didn't hit him in a vital area, he would die. My eyes went wide. Theseus just smirked at the war god.

"You are such a coward. Too afraid to face me the old fashioned way?" he asked.

"You'll pay for ruining my plans." Ares said before firing on my brother.

The world seemed to go in slow motion. Ares fired until the gun was empty. Theseus was hit in the stomach twice, his left shoulder, his left lung, and twice in the legs. His armor did nothing to stop the bullets. He just stood there. Reyna was screaming. Theseus looked back up at Ares, ignored the pain and used his wings to rush at him. Backbiter went into his hand before he jammed it into Ares' chest. Before he could even scream, Theseus yanked the blade out and took his head off. He turned back to us, a look of peace on his face before he collapsed to his knees. We all ran to him and formed a circle around him. I was the first one to him with Apollo next to me.

"Help him, Apollo." I pleaded.

Theseus can't die. Not him. Not my brother. We've been through too much for it to end like this. Apollo immediately went to work, but nothing was happening. Apollo looked up at us.

"My-my powers aren't working. His wounds are too bad and he has lost too much blood." he said grimly.

Theseus suddenly spoke up.

"It-it's alright. T-tis a f-flesh wound." he stuttered.

A pool of blood began forming under him and he was becoming deathly pale. Some still chuckled from the Monty Python reference. Hestia took his head and set it in her lap as she cried. He looked around at us.

"I h-had a good r-run, didn't I?" he asked with a smile despite the trickle of blood running from the corner of his mouth.

"Don't talk like that." I ordered, "You'll live. You'll get through this like you always do. Then it will be you and me again. Going against monsters and kicking their asses."

He shook his head, "I'm sorry, PJ. I got myself into a sticky situation." he said, chuckling at the 'PJ' part.

I cried as a laugh escaped me, "You know I hate it when you call me PJ." I said.

"Poseidon, Apollo." Theseus beckoned them.

"We're here, grandson." my father said.

Theseus reached into his chest and pulled out two orbs of light. He pushed them into the gods chest's and smiled.

"The p-powers of the titan of l-light and ocean. Y-you are both n-now the true lord of l-light and k-king of the sea." he said.

My father smiled, "Thank you, grandson."

"Now, I'm f-feeling pretty sleepy. I-I n-need to take a n-nap." he said weakly.

"Theseus, please, don't go. Don't leave me." Reyna begged him.

I looked to the others. They were all crying. Even Thalia. They couldn't bring themselves to say anything. Even Zeus and my father had tears in their eyes. Theseus brought a hand up to cup Reyna's cheek.

"I'm sorry Reyna." he said.

He brought her face down to his and kissed her. As he did, his body slowly went limp as he closed his eyes and let go of her. My brother was dead. Reyna pulled back and sobbed.

"NO! Theseus!" Thalia screamed.

Jason rushed over and summoned a bolt before trying to restart Theseus' heart. When it didn't work, he tried again. Jason failed again and screamed in frustration. Thalia and Piper grabbed him and cried with him. I couldn't contain the sobs as I looked at his lifeless body. Then, something amazing happened. His body began to glow with a golden light. What now? We all watched as his body slowly rose a few feet before the light became too intense to look at. We all backed up a few feet until the light faded and I couldn't believe my eyes. Standing there, was Theseus, alive and breathing. His appearance had changed though. He now wore civil war style leather boots that went up to almost his knees, green WW2 style combat pants, a pale blue shirt, and a black leather bomber jacket that his wings spread out from. He had no scars or any traces of wounds and his features were improved tenfold. He looked like a god. He gasped for breath and looked down at himself.

"How-how am I alive?" he asked anyone.

We were all to stunned to even speak.

"That would be our doing." three voices said at once behind us.

We turned to see the three fates standing there with smug smiles.

"Oh, then there's that." Theseus said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Holy crap! I just went into a phase with this chapter and didn't want to stop until it was at the part I wanted. Longest chapter yet. Anyway, what did you think? Good, bad, awesome, aweful? Please review. As always, thanks for reading.**

**-Darthrath**


End file.
